The Past, Present, And Future
by ForteKham617
Summary: Dawn Has Been Set Back In Time To Stop The Horrid Future Of Herself and Her Friends! Will She Save All Or Will She Fail? Read To Find Out! Parings: ScottXDawn, JoXBrick, SamXDakota, And MikeXZoey.
1. The Ending To A Beginning

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

It was a bright and sunny day in Camp Wawanakkwa, it was the final episode of the fourth season of Total Drama. Lightning and Cameron were both fighting for the chance to win the 1,000,000 dollars. Lightning was dressed in an armor made entirely out of pieces of scrap metal. He also had a mannequin leg with a bunch of sharp and rusty nails sticking out of it. Cameron made a robotic suit by using the knowledge from his brain, and a old computer. The eliminated contestants were all sitting on a wooden stand, watching and cheering for either Cameron or Lightning to win the money. Chris, on the other hand, was watching Cameron and Lightning from a king's eye view, looking bored as ever.

Lightning: Why don't you just give up here now, little girl, and maybe I'll go easy on you…..maybe.

Cameron: No way, I've came from living in a bubble to a final challenger of winning 1,000,000, I'm not going to give up not here not now!

Lightning: You've got guts kid, but that won't stop me from winning!

As Cameron and Lightning continued to fight, Chris just looked bored as ever until, he thought of a plan.

Chris: Let's spice things up a little shall we!

And with the push of a single button, all of the mutated animals that were inhabiting the island, appeared on the middle of the battlefield and started attacking everyone, not including Chris. But then, the fighting started getting fierce. All of the animals started to go on a rampage, killing everyone in sight. Some of the contestants tried defending themselves and others but it was to no avail. Dawn couldn't help but have a worried look on her face. Dawn then looked at her tea leaves and said…

Dawn: Why! Why didn't you warn me that this would happen so that I could prevent this? Why did you fail me…?

There was blood, guts, and disfigured corpses covered on the battlefield, Dawn was the only one that was left alive, until the mutated animals noticed that there was but one alive. The mutated animals then started charging at Dawn ready to kill her. Dawn knew that there was no way to save herself, so she closed her eyes hoping her death would be quick. Until everything, except for Dawn, was supposedly frozen in time. Dawn had a very confused look on her face, until a bright light with a shady figure caught her eyes.

Mysterious Figure: Dawn….

Dawn: Huh? How do you know my name? Who are you?

Mysterious Figure: This was never meant to happen….These animals were never suppose to kill anyone! Something must have gone wrong in the past for this to happen in the present…. Dawn, I'm going to send you into the past to fix what went wrong.

Dawn: Wait a minute! How do you know these things?

Mysterious Figure: Read your tea leaves often Dawn…keep all you can safe…be aware of your surroundings…

Dawn: Wait, please!

Then, all of a sudden, there was a giant bright light that had sent Dawn to the very first episode of the fourth season of Total Drama.

Chris: We've been to the movies. We've been around the world. And this season, were going back to were it all started…Camp Wawanakkwa! But there is a twist! The old contestants from the last three seasons, won't be appearing in this season. Instead, we have a whole cast of new contestants. And speaking of our new contestants, here they come right now!

When Chris was done talking, there was then seen a giant yacht with all of the new contestants on it.

Chris: Meet Jo!

Jo: (To Scott) Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis!

Chris: Scott!

Scott: (To Jo) Right back at ya….miss I think you are - whatever.

Chris: Zoey and Mike!

Zoey: (To Mike) Can you really believe that were here! It's so exciting!

Mike: Yeah It's…. (Looking at Zoey) beautiful!

Chris: Lightning!

Lightning: (Knocking Down both Zoey and Mike) Hello Total Drama! I'm here to win, sha-bam!

Chris: Brick!

Brick: (Saluting) Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty sir!

Chris: Dawn and B!

Dawn: What! The mysterious figure, whatever it was,…It…It did send me back all the way back here, to the very first episode! I think….I think I should listen to it orders, it sounded very serious!

B just looked at Dawn with a confused face.

Dawn: (Looking Back At B With a Embarrassed Face) oh…ha…. ha… it was nothing B, really…

B looked at Dawn, now with a smiling face as if nothing was ever said.

Chris: Dakota!

Dakota: Hi everybody (Giggles) Dakota here and I am going to going to win this seaso -

Chris: Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: Ah yeah, three coats ought a do -

Dakota: (Pushes Anne Maria Out of The Way Of The Camera) Whoa, did I say you can pan away from me!

Anne Maria: (Gets Back Up) Hey! Don't push me blondie! (Anne Maria Then Sprays Dakota In Her Face With Her Hair Spray)

Dakota: (Falling down) Ahhhhhhhhh!

Chris: Staci!

Staci: Hey did you know that my Great Great Uncle invented suntan! Yeah, before him, people would just smear clay on their faces!

Anne Maria: (In a sarcastic voice) Yeah, that's great.

Chris: Cameron!

Cameron: Whoa! Fresh air, a real lake, and birds! Oh, hi little blue jay.

The blue jay then let out a T-Rex like yell which scared Cameron and made him fall of the rail.

Cameron: Ahhhhhhhh! *THUD*…..Ow…

Chris: And last but not least, Sam!

Sam: (Playing Mega Man and Bass on his Game Boy Advance) Yes! I finally beat Burner Man with Mega Man! Holy crap, that was hard!

Chris: Yep! This season is going to be packed with action, drama, and most importantly...

Chris then pulled out a small switch with a little button attached to it.

Chris:…Explosions!

Chris then pushed the button with made the yacht explode!

Chris: Michael Bay would be proud…..

All of the contestants had no choice but to swim to shore. But some had a little trouble doing that….

Cameron: (Drowning) Help! Help! I can't swim!

Scott, instead of helping Cameron, just swam past him pretending not to notice him at all…

Scott: (Swimming past him) Spaz.

Instead, Lightning came to Cameron's rescue!

Lightning: (Lifting up Cameron) Don't worry little girl, Lightning will save you!

Cameron: Little girl? I'm a boy!

Lightning: Say what now….?

Dakota: (Safely floating on a dinghy) It's a good thing I managed to sneak this…thing will the boat was sinking….after it got blown up of course...wait...

Chris, who was watching the contestants swim from a TV screen on the Dock of Shame, noticed that Dakota was safely floating on dinghy.

Chris: Hey! No cheating!

Chris then called Chef Hatchet on a via 2 - way radio.

Chris: A contestant is taking the easy way out…you know what to do, over.

Chef Hatchet then appeared out of the water just to attach a bomb to Dakota's dinghy, causing it to explode. Making Dakota go flying.

Dakota: Whoa - ahhhhhhhh!

Dakota then accidentally knocked Cameron out of Lightning's hand and into Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: (After Cameron hits her) Hey! No touching the hair, Four - eyes!

Anne Maria then swam away from Cameron, while spraying her hair. Staci is then seen trying to swim but to no avail.

Staci: (While Drowning) I wish that my third uncle, twice removed was here. He invented life preservers, don't you know.

Mike: Hold on, I'm coming!

Zoey: Hold on, I'll be right there!

Mike and Zoey: (Bumping into each other) oh…ha…

Mike: Here, you go first.

Zoey: No, I insist that you go first.

Mike: Well…..If you insist…

Staci then pulled Mike under water.

Mike: Whoa-

Zoey then dived into the water, rescuing both Staci and Mike.

Mike: (He and Staci both gasped for air) Thanks, I owe you one.

In Confessional:

Mike: So…yeah my first confessional. So…um….Zoey…..yeah…nice girl…okay super nice! I wonder if she will go out with a guy like me? You see, I have this sort of…..condition…I just hope that it won't ruin everything for me….. again…

End Of Confessional.

In Confessional:

Zoey: I can't believe that I am in the actual Total Drama Confessional; It's so exciting! Everyone just seems so nice…I….I hope that they all like me. I could use a few more friends…..or maybe just friends period. Oh wait a minute, what If they don't like me! Maybe this flower is just too big? Am I trying to hard…? You like me, right…?

End Of Confessional.

There Is then Jo seen walking out of the lake.

Jo: Yes! Ha ha! First Plac- (Looks at Dawn sitting on a rock) How did you….you're not even wet!

Dawn: Hmm? Oh, I just used a shortcut.

Jo:….shortcut…..?

Brick then crawled out of the lake to where both Dawn and Jo were.

Brick: Ma'am (Salutes Dawn and Jo, but then falls back down).

Dawn: (Talking in her mind) Nothing really seems out of place…..yet! I got to keep my eyes peeled for anything suspicious…

Later, everyone eventually had reached shore and where just talking with one another…

Staci: Yeah, my Great Great Great Great Great Uncle invented swimming. Before him, people would just swing their arms in a un-necessary fashion.

Mike: Yeah…yeah..yeah…I know that cheeseburgers were great as a condition for….the Bat Symbol…..

Mike didn't pay attention to Staci's ramble. Instead he only focused his attention on Zoey. B and Sam were talking to each other. (Sam doing the only talking).

Sam: (Giggles) I knew I should have played that sweet fitness workout game. Eheh. I just hope that I don't get voted off first, that would be lame. But if I stick it out to being cut sixth or seventh, I'm cool with that, B (giggles more than returns to his game).

B just smiled at Sam's "hopes" for winning.

Zoey: I'm so stoked to be here. I have been watching Total Drama for like ever. Who knows, maybe I'll even make some new friends…?

Dawn: Yes, that would be -

Chris: Attention, fresh meat! See the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail, and what ever you do, do not disturb the wildlife. That would be bad!

Dawn: (Talking in her mind) That was strange, Chris's announcement was never suppose to come out this early. I was suppose to tell Zoey that she was a only child….huh…

Lightning: (To Sam) Oh yeah, we would not want to upset the bunnies!

Chris: The slightest sound will set them off. Like, this!

Chris then made a loud horn go off which seemed to make an unknown creature roar in the distance. This made all of the campers ran where ever the trail lead too. Everyone then made it to the finish line where the trail had ended. Chris was there seen with a small wooden sculpture of himself.

Scott: What the Hell was that thing In the forest?

Cameron: I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species!

Chris: Relax, It will all make sense…eventually…?

Everyone then looked at each other with frightened faces until they were interrupted by Chris.

Chris: (Looking at the wooden sculpture) Is the cleft on my chin really that big?

Scott: Yep, and it looks like an ass.

Chris:…..Thank you for that, Scott. Anyway, this is a Chris Head. It will be hidden somewhere on the island, If you find it and your team votes you off, you can use it and keep yourself safe for one night only.

Jo: Are you Kidding? The island is huge, no one will ever find it!

Chris: It's suppose to be hard to find…..sheesh…..

Chris then took a deep breath in and a deep breath out.

Chris….Okay. Now, let's form the teams. Cameron, Jo, Zoey, Mike, Brick, and Anne Maria are team 1. You will be called the Mutant Maggots. Team 2 will be Dawn, B, Scott, Sam, Dakota, Staci and Lightning. You guys will be known as the Toxic Rats.

Mike: Uhhh…..Aren't those all references to chemical waste?

Mike was interrupted when everyone heard the unknown creature roar.

Cameron: It's the monster!

And out came from behind the trees was a hairless squirrel.

Jo: Hey! It's just a stupid squirrel!

Dakota: Awwwww….It's adorable!

Dakota then started walking over to the squirrel to pet it, when it suddenly blinked abnormally!

Dakota: Ahhhhhh!

Jo: What's wrong with It?

Chris: While we were gone, I rented the island out to a "nice, family - oriented" biohazardous waste disposal company. Sweet People. But the waste Is having a teensy bit of an impact on the flora and fauna. Most. Danger. EVER! Anyways, here is your first challenge. Each team must find a way to cut down your team's log from a tree and race It down a mountain to the cabins before the bombs attached to them explode in exactly seven minutes! Is everyone ready?

Everyone: Noooooo…..

Chris: Then GO!

Staci: Well, It's too bad that my Third Cousin Jack Isn't here to give us tips on bare handed tree climbing. Yeah he was a professional tree climber don't you know!

The Rest Of The Toxic Rats just sighed at Staci while Brick on the Mutant Maggots thought of an idea…

Brick: Team, I have an idea!

There was then a moment of silence…..

Zoey:…Well, what's the idea?

Brick: We will just have someone climb that tree and onto the totem. Any volunteers….?

In Confessional:

Anne Maria: Sure I want to win a million dollars, but not at the expense of my looks! I mean check me out, perfect hair, perfect tan, all this is worth a billion, easy.

End Of Confessional.

Jo: Why don't you just go up there, since It was your plan.

Brick: Why that's a great idea Ma'am! Why didn't I think of that?

Brick then started to climb the tree until he eventually got on top of the totem. Meanwhile, the Toxic Rats were still struggling on a way to cut the totem pole down.

Scott: Alright listen, as team captain, I say we-

Lightning: Hey, who the Hell declared you as team captain any way?

Scott: I did, deal with It.

Lightning: I say that Lightning should be the team captain!

Scott: Oh yeah, for what reasons!

Lightning: I'm better, faster, stronger, and much more good looking!

Scott: Oh yeah tough guy-

As Scott and Lightning were both arguing, B noticed a large and big wooden stick with a small wooden stick and a rusty, old saw. B knew what to do. Sam couldn't help but cut in the middle of Scott and Lightning's argument.

Sam: You know, I like arguing about stupid shit as much as the next guy, but look!

Sam then pointed at the timer of the bomb.

Sam: We've already wasted valuable time arguing about what, team captain! Who the hell cares about team captain?

Dawn: Sam is right-

Lightning: kiss-up.

Dawn: We need to think up a plan and fast!

Dawn then noticed that B was stacking a large wooden stick on top of a small wooden stick.

Dawn: Look! B has a plan!

B then placed Sam at a certain position near the tree

Sam: What's going on?

B placed Staci on the right side of the stick. B then jumped and landed on the left side of the stick which resulted In Staci landing on Sam's shoulders.

Dawn: Ahhhh, I see what your doing. Very clever B!

B then just silently admired his genius to himself.

In Confessional:

Scott: (Throwing a rock at the wall and back to him) B think he's soooo smart! Well, I'll show them, I show them all! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha (The rock hits Scott right in his left eye). Ow….Okay good, I didn't lose sight in it! But really, I'll show them.

End Of Confessional.

Meanwhile, the Mutant Maggots were having some sort of problem…

Brick: Okay, I've made It, I'm on the totem….

Jo…Now What!

Brick: I'll just break part of the rope with my hands, watch!

Brick started to try to pull the rope off, but It just wouldn't budge.

Jo: Just rip off the rope already!

Brick: I'm trying….

Mike: Aww man, this Isn't working!

Mike gasped as he went through a change in personality and into an old man named Chester.

"Mike": D'aw darn It, just cut the dang rope already!

Anne Maria: What do you think were trying to do, Mike!

"Mike": Mike? The name is Chester, Missy!

Zoey: Mike….are you okay…..

In Confessional:

Zoey: What the Hell happened to Mike! He just suddenly turned into an old man!….What's going on!

End Of Confessional.

Brick, who was trying to cut the rope with his hands, noticed a cute little squirrel.

Brick: Awww, Hi little guy!

The Squirrels eyes then turned green and shot a laser from It's pupils!

Brick: (Dodging the rat's laser) Ahhh..!

The laser hit the rope which caused it to break, dropping the totem to the ground.

Jo: All right, nice move soldier!

Brick: Thanks…I think…?

All of the Mutant Maggots then climbed on top of their totem and started riding it down the mountain. Meanwhile, The Toxic Rats were still busy stacking people. After Staci came Scott and Lightning. Lightning couldn't help but brag to Scott…..

Lightning: Ha Ha, I'm on top of you!

Scott: Oh just shut up Thunderhead!

After Lightning came Dawn who landed perfectly on Lightning's shoulders. B then threw up the rusty saw to Dawn for her too cut the rope. But…

Dawn: I can't reach the top of the totem, we need just one more person!

B looked around until he noticed Dakota texting on her cell phone. B grabbed Dakota and put her on the right side of the stick and launched Dakota onto Dawn's shoulders.

Dakota: Hey, what do you think your - whoa! Ahhhhh!

Dawn: (Handing her the rusty saw) Here, take this!

Dakota: (Holding the saw the wrong way) It wont work, It's broken!

Sam: Teeth down on the rope, down!

Lightning: Girl, you cannot be that dumb!

Dawn: Pretend It's Daddy's steak knife!

Dakota: Oh, I see (Cuts the rope down, releasing the teams totem).

The Toxic Rats then all huddled together on the totem and began riding It down the mountain. And quickly ganning up on the Mutant Maggots.

Jo: Aw crap, their ganning on us!

Brick: It's my duty to inform you Ma'am that we have even bigger problems (Pointing towards the upcoming waterfall).

Cameron: Awesome, my first waterfall!

"Mike": And probably our last!

The team eventually reached land again with Zoey nearly falling off the totem.

"Mike": Ah, kids today and their crazy log rides!

Zoey: Mike, HELP!

With the sound of Zoey's voice in danger, Mike quickly switched back to the real Mike.

Mike: Huh? Zoey…..Zoey! Hang on tight!

Mike then pulled Zoey back on their totem.

Zoey: (Hugging Mike) Thank you soooo much Mike!

Mike: Uh…no problem…haha…..

Meanwhile, with the Toxic Rats…

B: (Motioning the Toxic Rats to lean forward)

Dawn: Huh? Oh, everyone, B wants us to lean forward!

Staci: Yeah! Did you know that my 10th Aunt Mary invented log riding and she-

All Of The Toxic Rats (Except For B): No One Cares!

Chris Is then seen at the finish line with Chef Hatchet, waiting with the two old cabins from the first season. The Mutant Maggots followed shortly by the Toxic Rats both crashed into the ground where Chris was standing.

Lightning: Oh yeah, Team Lightning wins!

Jo: What are you talking about, we won!

Chris: Both of you just shut It, I get to decide who wins, and I say that the Mutant Maggots came in first so they won the first challenge!

The Mutant Maggots weakly cheered for themselves.

Chris: Looks like the Toxic Rats are going to be voting someone off today. Right losers!

Toxic Rats: Hey!

Later That Night At the Elimination Ceremony!

Chris: The votes have been cast, those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay. But, In this season, one player will receive a special marshmallow, a particular one that you don't want to eat! Which ever contestants gets the marshmallow of Toxic Loserdome is out of the contest. Which means that you Can't come back….Ever! The people who I announce are safe…..Scott! Lightning! B! Dawn! And Sam! And the person who will be going home Is…...Staci!

Staci: Aw, but I was doing so good!

Staci received the marshmallow of Toxic Loserdome, which resulted In her losing all of her hair.

Sam: Yeah, no offense but…..you….woudn't….really…

Scott: You wouldn't shut up!

Sam: Yeah…..that.

Staci: Well, I guess It's the Dock Of Shame for me.

Chris: Actually, this season, we came up with something new! Say hello to the Hurl Of Shame! This puppy will launch you too….well….wherever! Any last words!

Staci: Yeah, did you know that my Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Graaand - (Gets launched off the Island) Ahhhhhhh!

Chris: One down, twelve to go. Who's In line next? Find out right here on Total Drama Revenge of The Island!


	2. It Starts

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

It was exactly 4 In the morning at Camp Wawanakkwa. Everyone was sound asleep except for Dawn who was wondering around In the forest.

Dawn: This should be a good spot!

In Confessional:

Dawn: Instead of reading my tea leaves In my cabin with the rest of my friends, I decided that I should be alone. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to hear me, as they say, "talking to myself?" I also wanted It to be really late because I like to be alone sometimes…

End Of Confessional.

Dawn then set down a blanket on the dry grass and began poring her tea in a container. She then started prancing this ritual to the tea leaves…

Dawn: Oh great tea leaves and all your glory. If you would, show me the future that lies among me!

Dawn looked down at the tea leaves. The tea leaves barely showed the other island where the eliminated contestants land, Staci's bow, and Chris's insane smile on his face.

Dawn: I…..I don't understand! What does It mean?

Dawn was Interrupted when she her footsteps behind her. Dawn quickly hid the tea leaves, rolled up the blanket and hid both of them under the bushes.

Scott: Where Is that stupid...thing...

Scott noticed Dawn.

Scott: Dawn. What the hell are you even doing out here so late?

Dawn tried to think of the best excuse she could make up.

Dawn: Oh, you know. I was just taking a stroll. I couldn't sleep after all. Hey wait a minute, what are you even doing out here so late?

Scott: Nothing that would concern you!

Dawn: Are you sure about that, Scott! Because even the tiniest things can be important…..

Scott: It was nothing, really…

Dawn: Well, If you say so…

Scott: Well, I'm going back to the cabins, Night!

Dawn: Goodnight!

In Confessional:

Scott: Okay, I was really looking for that stupid immunity idol! Because who knows? You can never really trust anyone, even your own friends….!

End Of Confessional.

Dawn eventually arrived at the girls side of the cabin, opened the door, and got In her bed as quietly as possible. Until what felt like moments later, when Chris shouted for everyone to get up.

Chris: All right campers, rise and shine for today's challenges!

All of the campers eventually gathered around their cabins to where Chris was standing.

Lightning: But Lightning hasn't had DPA yet!

Sam: DPA…?

Lightning: Daily Protein Allotment. Duh!

Dakota: Yeah, and I didn't sleep well last night! I don't look that good without my beauty sleep!

Sam: Oh come on, you look f-

Sam was interrupted when Dakota took of her sunglasses to reveal that she had quite a few bags under her eyes.

Dakota: (Takes off sunglasses)

Sam: Great Sons of Orion!

Chris: Yeah….I really don't care! You can catch up on your sleep once we are done with today's challenges! Now, let's get a move on!

Everybody followed Chris to the destination where the challenge where to begin. Everyone talked to one another. Dawn couldn't help but wonder something….

Dawn: (Talking In her mind) Like I said yesterday, nothing seems out of place! Yeah sure, words are coming out of the wrong people, but that's not anything really major…

Everyone eventually made It to the lake where the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats were placed on separate giant booths.

Chris: Welcome to the "getting to know you trivia game" challenge! Is everyone one strapped In all nice and snug?

Scott: Too snug, It's cutting Into my shoulder!

Chris: Yeah, child safety harnesses will do that to ya! Hehe, I'll be asking our players personal and embarrassing questions, and I mean MAJOR humiliating! If the player who I'm talking about gets the poorly wired buzzer, and owns their humiliation before time runs out, the player will then earn a point for their team! But, If no one admits up, then this happens!

Chris pushed a button which made the Mutant Maggots drop down into the bottom of the lake where a mutated shark was waiting for them! The shark almost took a bite out of them before they were plummeted back up to the surface.

Mike: Holy shit! There's some kind of mutated shark down there!

Chris: Yeah I know! That just goes to show you what happens when you mix sharks with toxic waste…yikes!…Never mind! First question, who farted on their first and last date?

Everyone started laughing until Sam admitted that It was him…

Sam: Ohhh…..where did you even get that? (Receives a small shock from the buzzer) Ow…

Chris: Okay next question, who pissed their pants on the last day of school..?

Brick was then seen with a redder face than a tomato.

Jo: (Noticing that It was Brick) Team before bride soldier!

Brick: Oh, okay It…It was me (Receives a small shock from the buzzer) Ow….

Chris: Now, third question! Who's name Is…..Beverley!

Brick: So! That's not even embarrassing! Who cares If I girl's last name Is Beverlyey!

B looked around nervously until he eventually tapped the buzzer which resulted In him getting shocked!

Chris: Thanks for confessing….Beverley! But, I would of preferred a verbal response!

Dawn: But B never talks! Just look at his aura!

Chris: I don't care!

Chris pushed a button on his remote which made the Toxic Rats plummet to the bottom of the lake! Which resulted In the mutant shark grabbing Scott with Its teeth! The Toxic Rats then aroused to the surface.

Dawn: (Talking In her mind) Okay Scott should be coming up from the water now!….Ummmm…I said now! Holy shit, Scott!

And without a moment to lose, Dawn dived into the water where she eventually saw the mutated shark! The shark had Scott's passed out body In It's teeth!

Dawn: Now listen little fella….I don't want to hurt you…

Shark: (Growling…)

The growl made the shark drop Scotts' body as It sank and Hit the bottom of the lake. And without a moment to lose, Dawn swam as fast as she could to the body. Dawn picked up Scott, swam back to the booth and tossed Scott on It.

Dawn: He's got a cut on his left leg…..he needs medical attention!

Scott:…..Dawn….wha - (noticing the giant wound on his leg). AHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone Else: Ahhhhhh!

Chris: Alright everyone, just settle down! Because of Scott's injury, there are officially no winners of this challenge! Now, well have Scott's leg checked out by Nurse Hatchet and then we will resume the second part of the challenge!

We then cut to where the second part of the challenge will begin. But first, Chris has to address something…..

Chris: (Gets off phone) Okay, look. Scott's leg Is going to be fine, he just needs to lay off of It for a while! This part really sucks because I need an even amount of teammates to compete this challenge. So, would anyone like to drop out of this challenge…

Dawn was the first one to raise her hand..

Dawn: I'm going to go and check up on Scott!

Dawn quickly vanished into the woods while Chris introduced this part of the challenge…

Chris:...Oh, what am I thinking, this will never work! Well, since Scott ruined this part of the challenge!

Sam: It wasn't his fault, he had a leg injury!

Chris: ZIP IT! (Clears throat)…Well, Instead of having all of you compete in the Mad Skills Obstacle Course. I'm just going to have one of you pick your most strongest competitor on your team.

Lightning: Oh yeah, Don't worry team, Lightning's got this In the bag! Sha - Bam

Jo: I volunteer myself to compete!

In Confessional:

Brick: Jo Is a very valuable ascent to our team, but she always volunteers herself! It's like give someone else a try, you know..?

End Of Confessional.

Lightning and Jo were both standing at the starting line ready to….well, start.

Jo: Get ready to east my dust, loser!

Lightning: Yeah right, If you think Lightning Is going to lose on purpose just because you're a fellow dude, you've got another thing coming!

Jo:….Wait…What..?

Chris: GO!

Just then, a oversized boot kicked Lightning right In his ass, which gave him a head start!

Lightning: (Flying through most of the obstacle course) Ha ha, looks like the Lightning Is going to win ye-

Lightning then crashed Into a poll which slowed him down…

Lightning:…Ow!

Jo: (Passing right by Lightning) Ha ha…loser!

Meanwhile In the Infirmary…

Scott: (Regaining his conscious just to see Dawn's smiling face). Oh….what….what….. happened…?

Dawn: You had a large cut In your leg, from a shark, so we brought you to the infirmary….

Scott: Ohh…..ahhh….did…did you save me from getting killed by the….the shark…?

Dawn: Yeah, I did. But don't worry you'll be fine

In Confessional:

Dawn: I hope!

End Of Confessional.

Scott: Dawn…that's….that's…..the nicest…thing anyone has ever…done…for me! You….you saved…my life! Thank you…. (Feeling pain) Ahhhh!

Dawn: You need to rest…lie down….

In Confessional:

Scott: So…um…..yeah….Dawn…saved my life….ha, I guess now I kind of owe her….I still cannot believed that she did that…for me….

End Of Confessional.

Back At The Obstacle Course….

Jo had already reached the end of the obstacle course, all she needed to do was to swing on a rope and land on the baseball glove In the middle of the mud.

Jo: Oh, this will be a synch…

Lightning: Lightning's back…..coach…..don't…worry…(Losing consciousness).

Jo: (Rolling her eyes) Well, here goes nothing…!

Jo then swung over to were the glove was and landed safely on It!

Chris: Mutant Maggots win! Toxic Rats I'll see you at elimination tonight…

Lightning: (Regaining consciousness) Huh, oh great we lost! Lightning Is on a team of losers!

Sam: Aww, come on. Winning Isn't everything…

Lightning: (Charges at Sam angrily) YAAAAAAAH!

At The Elimination Ceremony…

Scott was even there but with a cast on his left leg.

Chris: I have 5 marshmallows here on this plate. Whoever I call Is safe…B, Sam, Dawn, and Scott.

There was only Lightning and Dakota left…

And the last safe marshmallow goes too….Lightning!

Dakota: What! You guys voted for me!

Chris: Yep, always tragic now If you would, could you come with me to the Dock Of Shame for you hurling…?

Dakota: (Reached In her pocket and held out the Chris McLean Invincibility Idol) But I have this thing….whatever It Is….

Chris and Dawn: WHAT!

Chris: How did you even find that…?

Dakota: Hmm..? Oh, I just found It behind my cabin. It wasn't buried at all…

Chris: Dammit Chef…(Clears throat)… Well, I guess Dakota's staying…

In Confessional:

Dawn: No, this can't be! Dakota was supposed to be eliminated! She was never supposed to find that statue!

End Of Confessional.

Dawn: This was never meant to happen! Noooooo….!

Sam: What are you talking about….?

Dawn: My friends you must listen to me…I've come form the future! I've come to set everything right that went wrong In the past! Because, every human being on this Island will die In the future unless I fix what went wrong!….! Dakota was never suppose to find this Invincibility Idol, Scott was suppose to! Who knows what more things have changed because of this….?

Everyone, Including Scott and B, then started all started laughing uncontrollably.

Dawn: Why are you all laughing! This Is serious -

Chris pushed Dawn out of the way of the camera to start saying his closing speech…

Chris: Who, hopefully, will take the Hurl Of Shame next time? And Is Dawn's ramble really true…

Dawn: Yes It Is just please listen to me-

Chris: Find out right here on Total Drama Revenge Of the Island!


	3. Cool As Ice

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

?: Is the explosive planted In the snowball?

?: Yes It Is!

?: Good, because when one of the teams grabs the snowball, It's going to be death for them!

When then cut too all of the campers eating their slop In the cafeteria. The Toxic Rats on the left table and the Mutant Maggots on the right table.

Sam: (Putting a spoonful of slop In his mouth and quickly spitting It out). Yuck!….Now I know why gruel rythmes with cruel….

Scott: (Covered In Sam's food)

Sam: Oh…..Sorry about that dude-

Sam Is interrupted when Scott chucks his bowl of food right at Sam's face.

Anne Maria: (Spraying her hair with her hairspray until she notices that It Is bothering Cameron)…

Cameron: (Chocking due to the hairspray's fumes)…

Anne Maria: Oh, sorry about that Four Eyes. But, look on the bright side, now your lungs are waterproof!

Brick and Jo are then seen having a eating contest until It Is cut short when Brick accidentally swallows his spoon…

Brick: (Chocking)….

Jo: Take It easy, there Sir Leaks-A lot. (Smacks Brick until he eventually Coffs up the spoon).

Mike: (Talking to Zoey) I like waffles too-

Mike was Interrupted when the spoon that Brick was chocking on, hit Mike In the back of the head. Causing him to switch personalities to Chester the old man…

"Mike": Damn kids and their tom-foolery…

Zoey: (Giggling) Your hilarious….unless your not joking….

In Confessional:

Mike: Okay, I admit It….huh….I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I try to take control over them, but they never listen to me. I hope It doesn't ruin my chance with Zoey…..huh...

End Of Confessional.

Jo: Cut the old man act already… It offends my sense of victory…

Mike then returned to his real self.

Mike: Yeah…..sorry about that…

Lightning: There's got to be some protein In here somewhere…(Picks up spoonful of food which results In him chocking on It).

Dawn: Don't worry, I'll save you…(Gives Lightning the Heimlich maneuver which results In Lightning throwing up a baby beetle).

Lightning: Whoa, that was a close one! Thanks Creepy Girl…

Dawn: Hmm….? For what?

Lightning:…..Well, anyway, thanks for yesterday. Lightning really needed a laugh after losing the challenge!

Dawn: A laugh? What I said yesterday was dead serious…!

Scott: Yeah, sure It was! And I'm the emperor of France….

Dakota:…You are!

Scott: (Rolling his eyes).

Cameron: (Seeing a small mutated Rat). Oh, a rat!….It looks like It has swelling of the brain.

The mutated rat then started to float from of the ground which made all of the campers run outside of the cafeteria, just to hear Chris say…

Chris: (On the loudspeaker) Attention players, please head directly to the looming tragedy that Is Mt Looming Tragedy. Your race begins…..NOW! (Air horn goes off!)

Eventually, everyone made It up to Mt Looming Tragedy. Looking as tired as ever….

Jo: (Not looking tired) Haven't even break a sweat!

Cameron: (Falling to the ground and then throwing up In a bush).

Jo: (To Cameron) If we were hamsters, I would have eaten you by now…!

In Confessional:

Scott: Really didn't need to hear that….

End Of Confessional.

Chris: Okay, mutant food, on with the challenge. Part one Is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way to the top of that hill. First team to make It to the top wins an advantage In part two! You can climb with your hands, or use anything that you find In the pile of junk. Alright, start climbing!

Jo, Lightning and Scott were all the first ones to start climbing the hill. Followed shortly by Mike, Zoey and Brick.

Jo: (To Lightning) Get ready to lose to a girl, again!

Lightning: What girl? Who's he talking about?

Scott: (In a sarcastic tone) As If I now!

Cameron: (Who was at the bottom of the hill, trying to reach the first the first rock)….I…I can't do It! Socks….applying…to…..much…..weight….

Zoey: (Who hanging on the edge of a rock) You can do It Cam!

Zoey then losses her grip on the rock but she Is quickly grabbed by Mike.

Zoey: Ahhhh!

Mike: Hold one, I got you!

Zoey: (Hugging Mike) Thanks Mike!

Jo: Hey lovebirds, don't you forget that we have a challenge to win! (Talking to Brick) My parents used to make me climb walls!

Brick: (To Jo) Yeah, I also climbed walls back In my sergeant boot camp. I also learned how to dislocate my head while trying to get the obstacle course badge. Here, I'll show you…

Brick tries to dislocate his head, but dislocates his arm In the process…

Jo: Nice, when did you learn to dislocate you arm?

Brick:….Just now…!

Anne Maria: (Looking at her nails)…..

Chris: And would the lady be participating…?

Anne Maria: Are you kidding me? (Shows Chris her nails) This Is why I drive with my feet!

Jo: (To Anne Maria) Hey, pouffe head! Too bad they don't make spray on fashion, you could use some of that!

Anne Maria: (Crushing her spray can In a fit of rage) What did you say to me! Oh, It Is on! I'm coming for you, pasty! (Starts climbing the mountain).

In Confessional:

Jo: As leader of my team, It's my job and duty to find someone's weakest link and manipulating It to do whatever I want! Huh, leadership has Its perks doesn't It!

End Of Confessional.

Lightning was almost at the top of the hill followed along with Scott. Chef was there waiting…

Lightning: Lightning Is almost going to be the winner! Sha - Bam!

Chris: (Talking to Chef on a walkie talkie) You know what to do!

Chef then grabbed a giant block of Ice, from the pile behind him, and threw It down the hill which hit both Lightning and Scott. Jo was carefully dodging them and Brick could not stop getting his good and bad hand hit with the Ice cubes. The Ice cubes got smashed because of Anne Maria's hair, so she was fine. Zoey and Mike, on the other hand, got hit with Lightning and Scott's body which made them plummet to the ground. Dawn, along with B, were looking through the pile of junk when Dawn noticed Sam looking depressed…

Dawn: (To Sam) Is something the matter Sam? Your aura seems to tell me that you are depressed about something?

Sam: (To Dawn) Oh, It's nothing…..It's just…..I….you know…..kinda...like….Dakota. But someone as beautiful as Dakota would never go out with a nerd like me….huh….

Dawn: (To Sam) You can never be so sure…

Dawn and Sam both exchanged smiling faces. Sam then got up and went over to Dakota to ask her out. Dakota was just sitting on a tree stump, texting on her phone….

Sam: Ummm….Hi….umm….Dakota…

Dakota continued to text on her phone until she noticed Sam.

Dakota: Oh, Hi Sam.

Sam:….so…I…..was…wondering….If…you…umm….

Dakota:…yes…

Sam: Wanted…to…hang..out later…or…whatever…?

Dakota: Oh, sure!

Sam: Really!

Dakota: Yeah, sure. Sounds fun!

Sam: Okay, sweet!

Sam then gave a thumbs up at Dawn. In which Dawn gave him a smile of happiness.

In Confessional:

Sam: Yes! I finally got the girl of my dreams to go out with me!….Or something similar to that. This Is going to be awesome!

Sam then pulled out his Game Boy Advance and started playing and enjoy It.

End Of Confessional.

Dawn walked back over to the pile of junk when she noticed something very strange…

Dawn: (Picks up object)…..What Is this…? Wait a minute…..It's Staci's Bow! But why would It be doing here? Staci got eliminated…?

Dawn then instructed B to go help Sam with climbing the mountain. B gave Dawn a confused look, until Dawn said that she wants to investigate the pile of trash. B just smiled at Dawn and let here do want she wanted to. Dawn stared to dig through the trash until she noticed something that made her scream….

Dawn: AHHHHHHHHH!

After she let out that scream, everyone, except Chef, Jo, Brick, and Anne Maria, came to see what made here scream….

Chris: Ow…..what the Hell Is your problem..?

Dawn: L…..Look…..!

Everyone looked In the pile of junk just to see….Staci's dead body….. Covered In garbage and Infested with flies…

Dakota: Ahhhhh- (Throws Up).

Sam: Jesus Christ!

Scott: Good Lord, that Is Sick…!

B had a disgusted look on his face, as If he wanted to throw up his whole stomach!

Zoey: Oh…..God….. (Hugging Mike)

Mike just stood there, shocked In fear.

Cameron: (Throwing Up) Ohh…I can't breath…. (More Throwing up noises).

Lightning: Lightning….can't hold In…..his…food…(Eventually giving In to throwing up).

Chris: All right, everyone just calm down-

Chris was Interrupted when he heard Jo and Brick cheering that they won the first part of the challenge. Until Anne Maria accidentally punched Brick Instead of Jo.

Jo: Hear that losers? I won, ha ha…what are you all even staring at…?

Chris: Okay, I'll find a spot to put Staci's body In, the rest of you, report to the snow forts for the second part of the challenge.

As everyone headed to the snow forts, people started to wonder something….

Sam: Maybe what Dawn said yesterday was…you know…true?

Dakota: Yeah, when I think about It, she did sound kinda serious….

Scott: And did you all notice that Chris took seeing Staci's body In the pile too calmly…?

Zoey: Hmmm…What do you think Mike…

Mike didn't answer Zoey. Instead he had that same face on when he saw Staci's body…

Zoey….Mike!

Mike: Wha…who…..Oh, sorry I was still…In…..In shock….

Jo: Okay, what the Hell are you guys even talking about..!

Brick: Yeah, I wanna hear too…

Anne Maria: Me too….I guess….

Scott: All right, shut up! When Dawn was looking through the pile of junk, she…she saw Staci's dead body…..!

Jo, Brick, and Anne Maria all had terrified and grossed out faces on.

Brick:….Really…..?

Scott: Does It sound like I'm dicking around…..?

Everyone eventually made It to the snow forts where Chris and Chef were standing with the two forts. One fort was shiny, and look liked It was built hard. The other one looked Like It was poorly made.

Chris: Now, since the Maggots won the first part of the challenge, they get to pick which fort that they want.

Jo: Well, duh. We will obviously picked the hard built one…!

Chris: That's what I thought.

Zoey: What about Staci…?

Chris: You don't need to worry about her anyone…Now move out!

The Toxic Rats when Inside of their forts and the Mutant Maggots got Inside their forts.

Chris: Now, you'll all have a good, old fashioned capture the flag game! You can try to take the flag head on or try launching mystery snowballs at your rival's forts.

Zoey: Mystery snowballs…?

Chris: Yes…..That's what I said Zoey….Now, begin!

Scott: Okay, here's the plan! Lightning, Sam and B you go try and catch their Maggoty flag. Me, Dawn and Dakota will launch the snowballs, okay!

Everyone: Meh….

Scott: Okay, good! Now, move out!

Lightning then rushed out the front door of their fort. Followed slowly with B and Sam. Scott prepared the catapult (shovel stuck In the ground) and Scott asked Dawn….

Scott: Dawn can you hand me a snowball….? Ahh…..Dawn…..? Dakota were Is Dawn?

Dakota: (Texting On her Phone) Hmm…..Oh, she's over there curled up In a ball…..

In fact, Dawn was In the corner of the fort, curled up In a ball. Scott was curious, so he went over to where Dawn was to see what was wrong…

Scott: Umm….Dawn…you…. okay….?

There was a moment of silence between them until Dawn talked

Dawn: I could have saved her…..I could have saved Staci…But I didn't…..I should have made myself get voted off….so I would die…not her…!

Scott: Dawn, you can't stop death or prevent It….

There was another moment of silence between the two…

Scott: What do you say we get back to the challenge…?

Dawn slowly stood up on her legs and followed Scott back to the "catapult."

Scott: Now, Dawn can you hand me a snowball…?

Scott then saw Dawn putting her ear to each snowball..

Scott: Umm…..what are you doing..?

Dawn: I'm listening to the snowballs…

Scott:…..Whatever, I'll just pick my own then…

Scott grabbed a random snowball and put It on the "catapult"…

Dawn: No, not that one!

Scott: Eat this maggots!

Just then, two tentacles appeared out of the snowball and grabbed Scott. Which resulted In Scott getting launched and hitting the Maggots fort…

Scott: Ahhhhh!-*CRASH* (Sliding down the fort) Oww…..

Lightning: How did you get here before us..?

Meanwhile with The Mutant Maggots…

Jo: Okay, listen! Tan In a Can, G.I. Joke, and Indie Girl, you all can try to capture their flag. String Bean you guard our flag. Me and Toothpick will launch snowballs at those Rats. Good plan…? Then move out!

But before Jo's plan was put Into action, Lightning, Sam, Scott and B showed up…

Lightning: Alright losers, get ready to feel the wrath of the Lightning!

Sam: Yeah…..What he said…

It was a full-On brawl for the Maggot's flag.

Dawn: (Looking out the front door of their fort and also talking In her mind) I hope their okay…..If anyone dies…It's my fault….

Dakota: (Realizing her phone Is going to die) Aww….Dammit! My phone Is almost out of juice! (Closing her phone) Well, I guess I should get Involved with my team. (Looking at the whole mountain Of snowballs) Hmm…..I want…to launch…this one..!

Dakota then picked up a snowball, which made the explosive In It blow up! The explosion made Dakota's lungs fly out of her body along with part of her stomach.

Dawn: What was that? (Turning around just to see Dakota without a stomach or lungs bleeding widely until she eventually passed out on the snow.) Oh…..oh…god….no…. no…. no…. no…. no….! (Shaking Dakota's body) Dakota! Dakota!…Dakota…NOT ANOTHER ONE!

Dawn's cries echoed to where the Maggots even heard her. Everyone stopped In place, looking at the Toxic Rats fort. Just to see Dawn carrying out Dakota's body.

Sam: What the Hell happened to Dakota!

Dawn: She….she picked…a wrong….a wrong…..snowball….I should…have…..I should have stopped her…..

Sam rushed over to Dawn and grabbed Dakota's body…

Sam: Dakota? Dakota can you hear me? Oh…God, she needs a nurse..

Chris: But what about the challenge….?

Sam: (Crying) WHO CARES ABOUT THE CHALLENGE? Just someone…please….

Chris: Okay, Okay. Well bring Dakota to the Infirmary….

Everyone rushed to the Infirmary as fast as they could, until they finally reached It. Nurse Hatchet was doing surgery on her for hours and hours. Everyone went back to their cabins except for Sam.

Nusre Hatchet:….She's not going to make It….But she did ask to see you, Sam…

Dakota: (Now being able to slightly talk) S…..Sam…..I'm…..I'm…sorry..that…we…couldn't…hang..out..later….

Sam: (Crying) It's…..It's find….Dakota…..I'm sorry…I should have been there…I wish…I was going to die…not you…you don't deserve…..death… Dakota, I might never get this chance to say this…..but…..I….I…love…you….

Dakota:….I….Love…..you….too…..Sam….

Sam: (Crying) Dakota?… DAKOTA?… DAKOTA…...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!….

?: Ha ha ha, Dakota's gone! Now that only leaves that rest of them….!

?: But, that blond hair girl, Dawn. She seems to be catching on…she and everyone almost figured out-

?: ENOUGH! The girl, Dawn. She draws her powers from the thing she calls, "Tea Leaves". Sabotage the tea leaves! Make her go around In a circle! That way, she will never know who to protect and why!

?: Yes, Sir!


	4. Alone In The Dark

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

It was late at night In Camp Wawanakkwa, everyone was sound asleep. Except for Dawn who was wide awake and Sam who kept seeing a disturbing Image…

In Confessional:

Dawn: I couldn't sleep at all, I kept thinking about how much Staci and Dakota suffered on the Island. I just hope that their suffering Is over and they are living a nice life…where ever they are… I also couldn't stop thinking about poor Sam! His aura Is like someone pulled out his heart and crushed It before his very eyes….. I can sense he Is mad at me…and I don't blame him….. Anyway, I checked my Tea Leaves before I lied down on my bed, and Instead of It warning me about the future, It said something like, "What lies ahead Is for the future, not the past." The Tea Laves most often warned me about the future…..It was acting….strange…..hmmm….

End Of Confessional.

In Confessional:

Sam:….Dakota breathing out of that machine….Trying all she can to speak her last words….These Images alone kept haunting my mind…Making me think that I could have helped Dakota In her time of need….Maybe….Maybe I could have helped Dakota...

End Of Confessional.

Everyone was then woken up to Chris blowing an air horn….

Chris: Run for your lives!

"Everyone" than ran out of their cabins just to meet Chris who was standing next to a large map…

Chris: (Looking at the Toxic Rats and noticing that Sam was missing) Toxic Rats, looks like your missing a competitor…

Mike: Could you really blame Sam for not being here. The poor guy did lose his Girlfriend…

There was a moment of silence…

Chris: I guess that's excusable….Now, on with the challenge!

Brick: (Nervously) Ummm….Why Is the challenge….taking place…..In the Dark…?

In Confessional:

Brick: I've always had a fear of the dark ever since I was a kid…? It just creeps me out…walking around, blind as a bat, not knowing about what hellish creatures are learking around…

End Of Confessional.

Chris: Well, the challenge Is a scavenger hunt across the island! Searching for three souvenirs hidden In a haunted forest, a pet cemetery, and a cave! The first team to each locate would be given a clue to the location of the souvenir. But, watch out for booby traps. They are all scattered throughout the island. Oh and stick together! Each team will be penalized for any member who they lose throughout the challenge!

Cameron: Umm….What does the spider logo represent..?

Chris: Oh yeah, a mutant spider has been seen wandering around the Island! It's supposed to be terrifying….!

In Confessional:

Cameron: I have a severe case of arachnophobia. Spiders are so creepy, literally! Anything with that much legs must be evil….

End Of Confessional.

Chris: (Blows air horn) Now, begin the challenge!

"Everyone" then stormed off Into the their first destination, the haunted forest. The Toxic Rats were the first ones to arrive and were the first ones to receive the clue…

Chris: (On loudspeaker) Your first clue Is located at the base of this tree…..

Lightning: Don't worry team, Lightning's got this! *CHING* Ahhhh….!

Chris: (On loudspeaker)….In a bear trap…

Lightning: (Arm still trapped In bear trap)…..Here…(Hands Dawn the clue)…..read the clue, Creepy Girl…..

Scott: Ummm….are you sure you don't want to see a nurse?

Lightning: (Coughing up blood) Don't worry…! Lightning can with stand anything…Especially this girly contraction…..Sha…Bam… (Passing out on the floor).

Dawn: (Worried) Lightning! We have to get him to a nurse before he losses too much blood…!

B, silently and worriedly, agreed to Dawn's proposal.

Scott: (To Dawn and B) I'll continue with the challenge, while you too bring Lightning to the Infirmary….

And without a moment to lose, Dawn and B carried Lightning's passed out body into the forest, from which they disappeared.

Scott: (Reading the not to himself) "Inside a knot Is a nest. Your souvenir lives with a pest. Find Polaris to travel north-west!"

The Mutant Maggots then arrive on the scene…..

Brick: (Noticing Scott was alone) Where's your other teammates…?

Scott: Lightning got his arm stuck on a bear trap, so Dawn and B took him to the nurse….

Jo: So your alone! Ha, I can already taste victory…

Scott: Yeah, let's see you taste victory, Man Lady, without your first clue..! Find your own!

Jo: Don't worry, I have a plan!

The Mutant Maggots then scurried off until they came to a complete stop, far away from Scott…

Mike: So what's the plan….?

Jo: We hide In this bush and wait for Trailer Boy. So we can follow him to the souvenir!

The Mutant Maggots all jumped Into a bush and waited for Scott too pass by….

Scott: (Not seeing any Mutant Maggots) Those Idiots are probably lost somewhere shitting their pants! What a bunch of losers! (Thinking about the clue)…Inside a knot hole In a tree! That's got to be It!

Scott then ran off to find the knot hole In the tree! The Mutant Maggots all got out of the bush to follow Scott. Scott eventually founded a knothole on a tree with red and green markings on It….

Scott: This has to be where the souvenir Is located….

Scott started to climb the tree when, suddenly, a tentacle appeared out of the knothole and punched Scott..

Scott: (Noticing the tentacle) What the Hell…. (Gets punched by the squid which results In Scott falling off the tree) Ahhhhh!*THUD* This Is probably what the clue meant when It said the souvenir was guarded by a pest… (Noticing pile of rocks) Hmmm….

Scott picked up one single rock and said In a sarcastic tone….

Scott: (Sarcastic) Sorry Squid Billie, but, your In the way of me winning this challenge….

Scott chucked then rock right Into the squid's eye. Which made the squid drop a key….

Scott: (Picking up key) Ha ha, gotcha!

Scott also noticed the Mutant Maggots catching up to Scott…

Scott: Good luck finding the souvenir, losers!

Scott fled away from the Mutant Maggots and onto the next destination….

Jo: (Looking at the knothole) I say we send In our most expendable player…..

Brick: Expendable..? Ma'am I have to Inform you that no one on our team is expendable!

Jo: Yeah, keep telling yourself that…

Jo picked up Cameron and tossed him into the knothole.

Cameron: Ahhh! *CRASH* Ow…What am I sitting on…..oh…..Hey everyone, I found the key…..!

Mike: Nice work, Cam!

In Confessional:

Zoey: Mike Is so sweet! The way he's always encouraging Cameron Is totally cool! The way that he goes Into character, totally weird! But hey, nobody's perfect…..right…?

End Of Confessional.

Mike: Zoey…..She Is all that I think about! Or at least when I'm In control…ha…..

End Of Confessional.

As mike reached down to get the key that Cameron threw down, a web shoots down and picks up Zoey. Pulling her out of sight…..

Mike: (Pending down to pick up the key) Hey, Zoey. What do you think this key will unlock later…? (Looking around nervously) Zoey? Zoey! ZOEY!

Jo: Forget about the Indie girl! Let's start moving forward!

Brick: Don't you think we should stay here and look for Zoey? What If she got lost In the woods or something..?

Cameron: What If the spider got her…?

Jo: Zoey didn't get lost, she left us! Now, let's go!

Even though they didn't want to continue, The rest of the Maggots decide to push on….

Meanwhile At The Infirmary….

Dawn: I hope that Lightning's going to be alright…

B smiled at Dawn and padded his hand on her back, until Nurse Hatchet told Dawn and B….

Nurse Hatchet: I'm afraid that Lightning's arm couldn't be deprived from the bear trap. I had no other choice but to cut his arm off…..So, as a replacement, I surgically attached a replacement arm for him….

Lightning then stepped out of the Infirmary, now with a robotic - like arm…

Dawn: Lightning…..How….How do you feel…?

Lightning:….I feel…I feel as If something Is out of place….and It can't be fixed….

Dawn: I'm so sorry It had to end up like this…..

Nurse Hatchet: Don't you think you all should be getting back to the challenge…..?

Lightning: He…..She…Whatever Is right! Just because I have a Injury doesn't mean I'm going to lose the challenge! Come on team!

Lightning then rushed out Into the dark woods followed shortly by Dawn and B.

Meanwhile In Sam's Cabin…

Sam:….I should have been there….I should have…No! No more dammit! I have to continue on In the game! It's what Dakota would have wanted to happen…

And without a moment to lose, Sam rushed out of the doors of his cabin and ran Into the dark woods to search for his teammates…Meanwhile, Scott was making his way to the pet cemetery when he noticed something….

Scott: (Talking In his mind) That's strange…..It looks like something Is buried under the dirt…. I wonder….

Scott then picked up a very large and heavy rock and tossed It onto the ground. Which made the ground explode…

Scott: (Talking In his mind) HA! I knew It! Chris Is such a tool!

Just then, Scott heard rustling over In the bushes…

Scott: Who's there….? Is It you Maggots….?

Scott saw Sam running towards him, not noticing where he was going….

Scott: Sam?

Sam bumped Into Scott which almost made him and Sam almost fall back first Into one of the land mines…..

Scott: Are you crazy? We almost were going to die….?

Sam: Wha-Oh, sorry about that Scott

Scott: So you finally decided to join the challenge…..

Sam: Yep!…Where's Dawn, B and Lightning…?

Scott: Lightning got his arm stuck In a bear trap. So Dawn and B took him to the Infirmary….

Sam: Holy shit! I hope he's okay…!

Scott: You can only hope….

Sam: What are you even doing out here….?

Scott: It's a long and complicated story! Just come on. We have to get to the pet cemetery and watch out for the land mines….

Sam:…

In Confessional:

Sam: Does Scott listen to himself sometimes…?

End Of Confessional.

Lightning, along with Dawn and B, bumped Into Scott….

Scott: Ow…..what the Hell…?

Lightning: Sorry…..

Scott: Holy crap…..

Lightning:….What…?

Sam: Your….Umm…arm….

Lightning: Oh…this…..well…they had to cut my real arm off since the bear trap wouldn't release Itself…..

Sam: I'm sorry, dude….

Lightning: It's fine!…..We've got a challenge to win…!

Scott: Yeah, I know! We just have to make our way to the pet cemetery….

As the Toxic Rats were making their way to the pet cemetery, Dawn couldn't help but try to comfort Sam…..

Dawn: You okay…?

Sam: Yeah, I guess I'm starting to feel better…Dawn, It wasn't your fault that Dakota….died….

Dawn: Thanks for that Sam…..

Sam: Dawn…..the things you were saying about the future….were…you telling the truth….

Dawn: Of course I was, Sam. Why would I lie to all of you…..my friends….? Well, I guess I can't really blame you…

Scott: (To Dawn and Sam) You guys done….? Okay good, now everyone come over here! I found this scratched off on a piece of ripped paper on the dirt. It says 6-6-18-6.….Think It could mean anything….?

Dawn: Possibly…..

Dawn noticed that B was signaling his team to come over were he was….

Dawn: Look! (Pointing at B) B wants us to come where he Is.

Everyone walked over to B, just to notice something…

B: (Pointing at a tombstone)

Sam:…June 6, 1806! B, you're a genius!

In Confessional:

B: (Silently admiring his genius)

End Of Confessional.

Dawn: (Noticing a hole for a key) That's probably where the key goes!

Scott put the key In the hole, turned It a little to the left which made something unlock. A coffin jumped out from the buried dirt and hit Scott.

Scott: (Getting hit by the coffin causing him to fall to the ground) Ow…

Dawn: (Looking Inside the coffin) Look, Flashlights…!

Dawn handed Sam, B, Lightning and Scott a flashlight and kept one for herself….

Scott: (Getting up off the dirt) Okay, let's go to the cave!

After the Toxic Rats left the pet cemetery, The Mutant Maggots arrived there….

Jo: (Noticing a half ripped piece of paper on the dirt) Looks like one of those Idiots dropped a clue….

Brick: Well, what does It say…?

Jo: All It says Is 6-6-18-6.…

Jo came up with a plan….

Jo: I say we spread out until one of finds something that might relate to this…

Brick: Spread out…In the dark….?

Brick spread out looking something adequate to the clue until….

Brick: (Hears something abnormal) Uhhhh…..Hello…? Is anyone there…? (Falls In deep hole In the ground) AHHHHHH! *THUD* Help! Help! Help!

Jo: (Hearing Brick's voice and running to him by the sound of his voice and looking down Into the grave)

Brick! Grab my hand!

Brick heard Jo's voice and quickly grabbed her hand….

Brick: (Pulled back up from the grave) It was so dark….so….dark….

Jo: (Slapping Brick) Get a hold of yourself!

There was a moment of silence when everyone looked at Brick…..

Brick:…What…..?

Brick looked down at his crotch just to see a piss stain on It.

Brick: It was wet down there…! I landed on my crotch! I got to go clean It off!

Brick went behind a tree, grabbed a leave and started rubbing It on his crotch…

Brick: Come on! Dry off!

Brick let out a scared scream which made the rest of the Mutant Maggots to race to where the last saw Brick….

Cameron: Bricks no where to be found! What If the spider got him….

Jo: I'm sure Brick left just like Zoey! And besides, that means less weight…

Anne Maria: Hey, Brick might not be attractive In any way. But he's still a person!

Jo: We can't just give up the challenge because of a little set back! Now, keep looking for the next clue!

Mike: (On top of a tree that he climbed) Zoey! Zoey, where are you! Zo-

Mike lost his balance and fell of the tree which resulted In Mike falling back first on a tombstone….

Anne Maria: Mike, look! The tombstone says June 6 1806! I might not be an algebra expert, but Isn't that 6-6-18-6!

Mike didn't answer Anne Maria. Instead his shirt was seen ripped off of his chest and he suddenly turned Into his other personality, Vito!

"Mike": Hey, where's the freaking sun! How's a guy supposed to get a tan!

Anne Maria: Umm….. Mike…..What-

"Mike": Hey beautiful! How you doin! The names Vito!

Anne Maria: Oh…..My….

Jo noticed the hole which the key would fit In. Jo put the key In the hole which unlocked a coffin which had flashlights In It!

Cameron: Flashlights! This should be useful for the cave coming up!

Jo: Let's get going!

Meanwhile, the Toxic Rats had made It to the last destination, the cave. They made their way In. Until Scott notices a clue attached to a skeleton. They also noticed a tombstone with 6 metal hooks sticking out of them, and a zip line.

Scott: (Grabs note)

Lightning: What does the note say…..?

Scott: It says-

Scott was Interrupted when a web shoot from up above and tangled his mouth and his body. He was picked up by the spider and then stuck to the web along seeing Zoey and Brick! The spider disappeared Into the darkness of the cave.

Dawn: Scott, Zoey, Brick! Don't worry we'll get you all down!

Scott: (Muffling loudly) No! Take the hooks and slide down the sip line too win the challenge! Don't worry about us!

Sam: No! We won't just leave you guys here!

B silently agreed to help the people In need.

Brick: I would salute to you soldier. If my arms weren't webbed up.

As Dawn, Sam and B were trying to help Scott, Zoey and Brick. Jo and Cameron were outside of the cave…..

Cameron: (Noticing that Mike and Anne Maria were not with them) Wait….Where's Mike and Anne Maria…..!

Jo: Who the Hell cares!

Cameron: Well, I'm going back for them….!

Cameron headed back to the pet cemetery while Jo continued on In the cave. Cameron eventually reached the pet cemetery to see "Mike" and Anne Maria Kissing!

Cameron: Guys come on! We have to get back to the challenge an-(Noticing that "Mike" and Anne Maria were kissing) Guys! That's not what Chris meant by stick together…..

Eventually, Anne Maria and "Mike" joined Cameron to the cave where they saw everyone. Dawn, Sam and B were helping Scott, Zoey, Brick, and Jo who where stuck In the spider's web.

Cameron: Jo? How did you get stuck In the web…?

Jo: The spider got me when I was not paying attention…..

Scott: (Rolling his eyes)

Anne Maria: Quick Cameron! Grab the hook!

Cameron tried to get the hook but tripped on his untied shoelaces. And got webbed up by the spider, hiding In the darkness.

In Confessional:

Scott: Wow….Fail…..

End Of Confessional.

In Confessional:

Jo: I can't believe he's on my team….

End Of Confessional.

Anne Maria:….. Okay. Vito go and grab the hook!

"Mike": (Not paying attention to Anne Maria)

Anne Maria: Okay. How about this!

Anne Maria kisses "Mike" for motivation which makes Zoey mad…

Zoey: Hey! Keep your lips off of him!

"Mike": (Done getting kissed by Anne Maria) Yeah! Badda Bing!

Anne Maria: Sorry Red, but looks like he likes me and not you!

Zoey: Are you being serious Mike? Mike!

Mike then snapped out of his Vito personality and turned back Into his real personality.

Mike: Wha….huh…Zoey..? Zoey! Don't worry, I'm coming!

Anne Maria: No! Forget her!

Mike Ignored Anne Maria and tried to free Zoey, but couldn't reach her. Instead, Mike turned Into his new personality, Svetlana.

"Mike": It's time for Svetlana to shine! Ha ha!

"Mike" then wall jumped and landed perfectly In the spider's web. Too much of Zoey's surprise…

Zoey: Mike….how….did….you do that? That was amazing!

"Mike": Yes, I am knowing this! Why do these ropes feel so sticky…..?

Scott: (Now practically un-webbed) Lightning, grab the hook and slide down zip line to the finish line!

Lightning: You got It!

Lightning grabbed one of the six hooks and slide down the zip line while saying…..

Lightning: Shaaaaaaaaaaa- Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

Everyone was eventually released by Dawn, B, Sam and "Mike". When they were freed, they all walked out of the entrance of the cave to see Lightning standing next to Chris.

Scott: Sweet! We won!

Mike: (Now back to Mike, not Svetlana) But what about the spider!

Chris: Relax, the spider was just a animatronic! So, Mutant Maggots, so you finally lost a challenge. Well, I'll see you at elimination!

At The Mutant Maggots First Elimination…

Chris: So…Looks like, for the first time, the Mutant Maggots lost a challenge! (In a sarcastic tone) I wonder why that Is about….?

In Confessional:

Zoey: I thought that Mike was a genuinely nice guy! I thought Mike could be the one! But after I saw him kiss Anne Maria, I knew Mike didn't care about me. Why would anyone…?

End Of Confessional.

Brick: Permission to speak? I would like to volunteer for elimination! I showed fear today, which Is inexcusable!

Chris: Calm Down, because no one Is getting eliminated tonight! And there's a twist! Brick will now be joining the other team!

Jo and Brick: WHAT?

Chris: Yep, I just love tension like this! Now, get back to your cabins and get some rest! You all deserve It!

?: Did you sabotage the girl's Tea Leaves…?

?: Yes I did. But no one ended up In the ground today?

?: Don't worry! I have something for the kid which has more than one In his mind!

Later that night, Mike was sound asleep In his cabin not aware of who was going to curse him!

?: (Preaching to Mike) My all mighty Lord! Curse this waste of flesh and blood with a follower of you! I beg you!

Mike was then cursed with a demon. Resulting In his other personalities to be slaughtered by It. Mike then started to scream pains of agony! The mysterious man flew as soon as Mike made a sound!

Mike: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cameron: Mike! What's wrong!

Mike: I don't know? I guess I had a nightmare…? I'll try to go back to sleep, good night.

Cameron: Okay, good night.

?: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mike Is doomed and everyone around him Is doomed!


	5. Stepping On The Beach

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

In Confessional:

Dawn: Well, this Is It! The episode where I get eliminated from the Island! But…..But I can't get eliminated! The future Is still Hell for everyone! I guess this Is the time to say this….I'm sorry I let the future down. I let everyone down. I'm….I'm so sorry….

End Of Confessional.

The Toxic Rats and The Mutant Maggots are seen at the Mess Hall, eating their food…

Jo: (To Scott, Sam, and Lightning) Boy, you guys look like shit!

Scott: (To Jo In a sarcastic tone) Thank Jo! We look like this because Guile over here woke us up 7 In the morning! To do some sprints...?!

Lightning: Believe me, Lightning loves working out! But Lightning needs his sleep! How do you expect where these good looks of mine come from!

Scott: (Rolling his eyes at Lightning's remark)

Jo: (To Brick) Are they speaking the truth...?

Brick: (To Jo) Why, of course! I always wake up at 7 sharp to do my sprints. I figured, since I'm on the Toxic Rats, I thought that they did the same. (Looking at Scott, Sam, and Lightning) I guess not….?! Dawn and B agree with me that you should keep yourself and your team In shape, right?

B slowly nodded his head, while his eyes were closed. Giving the fact that B was too tired to even hear what anyone else was saying. Dawn was looking down on her slop, looking depressed. B decided to see what was wrong.

B: (Nudging Dawn to see If she was alright)

Dawn: Wha- Oh, It's nothing B. I am just…..tired…I…I…guess…

B: (Giving Dawn a worried look to Dawn, knowing he knew something else was wrong)

Zoey: (To Cameron) Hey, Cam! Have you seen Mike….?

Cameron: (To Zoey) Yeah, he's still sleeping In his cabin, but It's weird. He kept saying weird things In his sleep….

In Confessional:

Cameron: I'm sensing from Mike that he has a rare condition….Like MPD! But, even someone with MPD would not be acting like he was acting last night. He was screaming blood curdling cries of pain and agony, I hope he's alright…..

End Of Confessional.

But, Zoey and Cameron's conversation was cut short when Mike busted through the door of the Mess Hall. He had rips on his shirt, pants, and sleeves. He also had cuts on both of his arms and one on his leg. He also had a black eye.

Zoey: (To Mike) Holy shit Mike! What happened to you!

Mike: I…don't know…I just-

Mike collapsed on the floor which caught the attention of Zoey…

Zoey: MIKE! (Picking him off the floor) Don't worry, I'll take you to the nurse and-

Mike: NO! I'm fine…really…

In Confessional:

Mike: The reason why I look so…..beat up Is because, yesterday night, It seemed like someone else entered my subconscious. It was like my other personalities where…..fighting It…..? Then when I woke up, It felt like my personalities were…..gone….?

End Of Confessional.

Everyone got distracted from Mike when they heard Chris outside blowing an air horn. They all rushed out of the cabins to were Chris was standing.

Chris: Everyone meet at the docks for the first part of the challenge. Oh and bring your swimsuits….(Noticing Mike) Well, Mike. Looks like you won't be competing In today's challenge because of your…ummm….condition…..

Mike: I can still compete!

Chris: You sure…

Mike: Positive…..

Chris: Okay!

At the docks, everyone was dressed In their swimsuits, ready to hear what the first part of the challenge would be….

Chris: Now, the first part of this challenge Is to pick someone from each team to put on these old school diving suits. You will then plummet to the bottom of the lake to find some skies, while another person pumps you air. Now begin!

Scott: I say Officer Unibrow takes a dive, all oppose…?

Lightning, B, Sam and Brick stood silent….

Brick: It would be an honor taking one for the team!

Scott: Good, now get diving!

Brick: (Saluting Scott) Sir, yes Sir!

Scott: (To Sam) Soft Serve! You can pump Brick air!

Sam: Okay, seems fine to me!

Lightning: What does Lightning get to do!

Scott: Ummm…..you can do the same thing as Beverley! Watch with anticipation!

Lightning and B both let out a annoyed sigh.

Scott: Alright, where's dream girl…?

B pointed Scott In the direction where Dawn was. Dawn was sitting on a rock looking down at the sand In a sad and depressed manner…

Scott: (To B) So? What do you suppose I do about her….?

B shot Scott a death glare of a look….

Scott: (To B) Alright! Alright! I'll go talk to Moonbeam.

Scott headed Dawn's way…

Lightning: (To B) What's up with Scott and these nicknames….?

B just shrugged.

Meanwhile With The Mutant Maggots….

Jo: I'm diving, deal with It!

Anne Maria: Don't you think someone else should have a chance of diving…..

Mike: Yeah, like me!

Anne Maria: Yeah, ummm…..no offense, but you look like someone beat the shit out of you….

Jo: And this diving suit Is far too heavy for someone like you! I mean, look at this thing! You would break every bone In your body!

Mike: Fine then!

Mike then stormed off Into the woods, from which he disappeared….

Jo: Where does he think he's going…?!

Zoey: I don't know. But I'm going after him!

Zoey headed off Into the woods too see what was Mike's problem..

Jo: Looks like your going to have to pump air, Tan Job!

Anne Maria: (Sarcastic) Great…..

Meanwhile With Scott and Dawn….

Scott: Ummmm…Uhhh…Hi….Dawn…

Dawn: I failed, Scott….

Scott: What do you mean…..?

Dawn: I failed to…..to make the future a brighter one….for you…..and for everyone else….

Scott: Your just talking nonsense…

Dawn: No, I'm not! I swear to the great Mother Earth that I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth! I…..know that I'm going to get voted off today…by y-

Dawn stopped mid - sentence to think about what she was going to say.

Dawn: (Talking In her mind) Wait a minute! Scott Is not trying to sabotage our team! Instead, he's actually competing! So I might have a chance to save the future!

Scott: Y…..

Dawn: Oh It's nothing. Scott, thanks for the talk!

Dawn got up from sitting on the rock and then decided to join her team. Scott also joined his team, but had a confused look on his face….

Lightning: So how'd the talk go!

Scott: I couldn't tell you, even If I knew…..

Lightning shot Scott a confused look, until the challenge was about to begin!

Chris: Everyone ready!

Jo and Brick shot each other competitive and angry faces….

Chris: Go!

Jo and Brick both plummeted down Into the lake, there, they saw one pair of skis and another pair of skis. And without a moment to lose, they both started racing to It. Back at the surface, Sam was already tired of pumping air…

Sam: (Breathing heavy)

Scott: Your tired already!

Sam: No, no! I….can….do….this…dammit….

In Confessional:

Sam: Yeah, If you couldn't guess, I'm not exactly the most fittest person here. But, I at least try! Even though most times I fail, But I still try!

End Of Confessional.

Lightning: Out of the way (pushes Sam) Lightning's got this under control!

Scott: Ummmm…..you sure about that I mean….

Lightning: Lightning's got this!

Lightning tried to push the pump as hard as he can, but then felt a great amount of pain and collapsed to the floor….

Lightning: AHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! AHHHHHHH!

B went over to help Lightning and too make sure that he was okay….

Lightning: I'm fine! I…won't…..lose….because of this….! AHHHH!

B help Lightning lay down on the docks, while Scott…

Scott: I think B's right. You need to stay off the arm! Here, I'll push.

Meanwhile With The Mutant Maggots….

Cameron: Go Jo! You can do It!

Anne Maria: (Pumping the air down to Jo) Oh she better! Or else I'll make sure she gets the boot tonight!

Back In the lake, Jo had already taken the lead when a shark started pulling on Brick's air tube.

Brick: (To the shark) Hey! Stop It!

Brick looked away from the shark, just to see that Jo had already gotten her skis and floated back to the surface.

Chris: The Mutant Maggots win the first part of the challenge!

Brick: (Slowly floating up to the surface) Sorry about that team!

Scott: Let's just hope that we don't get screwed over.

Chris: Maggots, for winning the first part of the challenge, you get a speed boat. Rats, for losing the challenge, you get a sucky dinghy.

Scott: (In a sarcastic tone)…Great….

Chris: Now, for this part of the second challenge, with your dinghies, race to a bomb, blown It up and….well, that's It! Blow up 4 bombs to win!

Scott: And how do you suppose we blow the bombs up!

Chris: With these! A seagull cannon!

Cameron: These seagulls look abnormal….?

Chris: Yeah, that's because they are half rattle snake!

Dawn: Awwww! Those poor seagulls!

Chris: One person drives, one person shoots, and the other skis on the water! And sense Zoey and Mike seem to be absent, good luck Maggots! Now, Begin!

Scott: I'll shoot!

Lightning: Lightning will drive!

Jo: I'll shoot, Tan In A Can you drive, and string bean, you ski!

The Mutant Maggots started a light speed, the Toxic Rats started slow as ever. Meanwhile, Zoey was still wandering the forest, looking for Mike

Zoey: Mike! Mike! Where are you!

Zoey started to hear voices, It was Mike. Zoey poked her head around a bush.

Mike: (Throwing rocks In a fit of rage) Stupid Bitches Think They Can Order Me Around! No One Orders Me Around! NO ONE! (Feeling a pain In his mind) AHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

Mike started to feel the demon Inside of him grow! He gasped which made his eyeballs turn around to the back of his head.

Zoey: (Running to Mike) Mike! Are you okay I was so worried an-

"Mike" then slapped Zoey across her face, which made her fall to the floor.

Zoey: (Feeling her cheek which was bleeding a little)….Mike….?

"Mike": Shut up bitch! Your looking at the new and Improved Mike!

Zoey: (Crying a little bit) M….Mike…..

"Mike": Oh, are you going to cry! pity, I wanted to watch you bleed some more!

Zoey:….you...

"Mike": I said shut up! Stupid broads like you never really learn a lesson until you learn the hard way!

"Mike raised his hand and was about to slap Zoey again. Instead, he switched back to the real Mike.

Mike: (Looking at his hand which was covered In Zoey's blood and also looked at Zoey who was on the floor, bleeding and crying) Zoey…I…

Without another word, Zoey ran off from Mike. She didn't exactly know her way back to the docks, but It was better than staying with Mike she thought. Mike just stood there, looking ashamed of himself.

In Confessional:

Mike: I don't know what came over me, I snapped! And now, I just lost the coolest girl that I know. Zoey, If you are watching this, I'm…..sorry…

End Of Confessional.

When this was happening the Mutant Maggots scored three points and the Toxic Rats only scored one point. (Are you really that surprised)

Chris: The Mutant Maggots win! Toxic Rats, I'll see y-

Chris was Interrupted when everyone saw Zoey coming through the forest….

Jo: (To Zoey) Gee, look who finally deiced to show u-

Jo stopped mid - sentence when everyone saw that she was crying and had blood on her cheek.

Cameron: Zoey! What happened!?

Zoey: (Wiping the tears from her eyes) Mike….Mike's what happened….

Dawn: You looked like your really hurt! Did he punch you?

Zoey: No…he slapped me….

Dawn: What reason would Mike have for hitting you….?

Zoey: I don't know…It seemed like It came out of no where…..

Dawn: Here.

Dawn pulled a tissue out of her pocket and began whipping her blood off of her face. Dawn pulled out another tissue, this one for Zoey's tears. Next, Mike came running from the forest from which he saw Zoey….

Mike: (To Zoey) Zoey….listen….I'm sorry….please forgive me…

There was a moment of silence until Zoey spoke up….

Zoey: No Mike….I don't forgive you…..

Mike: Zoey….listen…..I have-

Zoey: There's always an excuse, Isn't there Mike?! Always a reason for these sort of things!…..Well…no….more! I'm putting my foot down Mike!

Mike: Zoey!

Zoey: It's over Mike…..I…I hate you….

Zoey left for her cabin, leaving Mike just standing there. Until Mike started walking towards the woods passing his friends….

Cameron:….Mike….

Mike didn't answer, Instead he headed back Into the woods, for he wanted to be alone. It was sunset, the challenge was over, but no one knew where Mike was. Dawn decided to go look for him, he was sitting at the top of a mountain. Looking as sad as ever.

Dawn:…..Mike….you…..okay…

Mike: No…No…. I'm not…..

Dawn: Look, I know you have MPD, It says In your aura. Why didn't you just tell Zoey In the first place.

Mike: I…didn't want her to think I….I was a….a…..freak…

Dawn: Me and Cameron know, but we still like you…..

Mike: It all doesn't matter…..now….I just lost the girl of my dreams…

There was silence….

Mike: Why…..why I am I cursed….with this…..Condition!

Dawn: Nobody's perfect, Mike. Just look at me, I read people's auras. Which people think Is weird and disturbing…..

Mike: No, Dawn, It's not like that! I've been cursed with a…..demon…..he took control of my mind and made me slap Zoey…I'm his own personal puppet now….as If I wasn't a freak before…..

Dawn: I'm so sorry….Mike…

Mike: (Crying) I'm….I'm sorry….too…..ZOEY, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE…..FORGIVE…..ME….FOR BEING….ME….!

And without even releasing It, Dawn hugged Mike. He was crying Into her sweater, but she just let him.

Dawn: I'm sorry too, Mike…..I'm sorry too…


	6. The Transformation

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

Zoey Is seen In the bathroom, looking at her scar that Mike gave to her In the mirror. She then hears knocking at the door, fearing that It Is Mike.

Zoey: Huh! Who's there!

Dawn: It's okay, It's me, Dawn.

Zoey: Oh, okay, come In.

Dawn opened the bathroom door, just to see Zoey at the mirror, looking at her scar.

Dawn: You still fear Mike, I can see It In you aura.

Zoey: Well, yeah! Look at what he did to me! Not to mention all the lies!

Zoey realizes that she Is yelling at Dawn...

Zoey: Sorry, I don't me to take me anger on to you.

Dawn: It's okay, really.

There was a moment of silence between them…..

Dawn: You know, If you knew what Mike was going through, maybe you wouldn't be so mad at him.

Zoey: What do you mean, what he's going through!?

Dawn took a deep breath In, then let It out…

Dawn: Zoey…..Mike…..Mike has-

Their conversation was Interrupted when they heard Chris on loud speaker.

Chris: Everyone, report In the auditorium In the forest to hear the first part of your challenge.

Zoey: Sorry, Dawn. Well talk later, bye.

Zoey ran out of the bathroom to the auditorium, leaving Dawn hanging….

Dawn: Oh, Zoey. Why can't you understand Mike?

Everyone Is seen In the forest, sitting on benches. The Mutant Maggots were sitting on one and The Toxic Rats were sitting on a separate one. Mike noticed Zoey sitting on the Maggot's bench and decided to talk to her….

Mike: (Walking over to her) Zoey!

Zoey, without thinking, ran Into the forest. Trying to get away from Mike.

Mike: (Chasing after her) Zoey, wait, please!

Dawn looked from the Rat's bench at Mike and Zoey. She put her face Into both of her hands.

In Confessional:

Mike: This Is horrible! Not only did I lose the girl of my dreams, but I hurt her too. I'm a monster…..But…..But wait! I'm not the one you slapped Zoey, you are! Get out of my head, leave me alone!

Mike gasped and turned Into his Demon Mike character….

"Mike": Well, get use to It, maggot! As long as I'm In your mind, I can control you for my reasons. If I order you to punch that bitch that you call Zoey, your going to punch her!

Mike gasped again and turned back to normal….

Mike: Oh…What am I going to do….

End Of Confessional.

In Confessional:

Dawn: I feel like the whole Zoey, Mike thing Is my fault. Which It Is. I ruined their relationship, I'm a failure In who ever's eyes sent me back here.

End Of Confessional.

Chris: (Watching Zoey run away and Mike chase her) Where do those bozos think there going!?

Sam: They are probably going to talk about relationship stuff…..

Chris: And how would you know about being In a relationship…..?

Sam shot Chris a death and angry glare at him. Chris just smiled slyly back at Sam.

Chris: Now, your first part of this challenge Is to dress up a model for the runway.

Jo: Oh come, on! Fashion Is just a waste of time, that not a challenge!

Anne Maria: Yeah, you're the one to talk! All you wear for fashion Is a sweat suit!

Jo: Hey, I'm still a girl!

Lightning: I'm sorry, who's a girl….?!

Chris: But there's a twist! You have to catch your model from the forest!

Everyone exchanged worried faces at each other….

Chris: Good luck. Now, move out!

The Mutant Maggots headed Into the right side of the forest (where Zoey and Mike went) and The Toxic Rats headed Into the left side of the forest.

Scott: (To his team) How the Hell are we even going to find a animal? All of them here are mutated freaks!

Sam: Well, we have to at least try.

Brick: Cadet Sam Is right! We can't just give up hope!

Scott: Oh, and I suppose that you have a plan…..?

Sam looked around the forest. He saw a muscular two headed rabbit, a overgrown hermit crab, and a small mutated rat that was lying on the floor, It looked dead.

Sam: (Pointing to the rat) How about that? It looks harmless enough.

Brick: Good thinking, soldier!

Brick saluted Sam, while B gave Sam a thumbs up.

Scott: Fine, whatever. As long as we get this challenge over and done with!

Dawn eyed Scott for a second…..

In Confessional:

Dawn: Scott's aura Is very hard to read! It seems like he Is trying to hid something from everyone, but what could It be? I sense It has something to do with…His childhood! What a poor, injured soul! I'll try my best to comfort him.

End Of Confessional.

Dawn: (To Scott) Greetings, Scott.

Scott: (To Dawn) Uhhhhh…..Hi…

Dawn: (To Scott) Is there something on In your mind that you would like to talk about…?

Scott: (To Dawn) What?! No, go away, weirdo.

Dawn: (To Scott) Are you sure…..

Scott: (To Dawn) YES! Why do you even care….?!

Dawn: (To Scott) I care about everyone. But, okay If you don't want to talk. But when you do, I'll be here…

Dawn placed her gentle hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott: (To Dawn) Well, thanks…I guess…

Scott bend over and picked up the almost dead rat…..

Scott: So, what do we dress this thing In anyway?!

Brick: Leave that to me!

Brick grabbed the rat from Scott's hands and headed Into the forest, what could he be planning? Meanwhile, the Mutant Maggots were having a difficult time finding their models…..

Jo: This sucks, we can't even find a model for Gods sake! (Looking around) And where the Hell Is Tan In A Can, Toothpick, and Indie Girl!

Cameron: I don't know where Mike and Zoey went off too. But, Anne Maria went to go find them to help In the challenge.

Jo: Well, this Is just great! We minus well just forfeit the challenge now when we have our dignity!

Cameron: Wait, Jo! (Pointing over to the mutated maggot) We can use that! We can just slide the clothes that we want on It!

Jo: That's…actually not a bad Idea!

Cameron: But what are we going to dress It up In?

Jo: I'll guess I'll take a crack at It….

Meanwhile With Zoey and Mike….

Mike: Zoey, please. I just want to talk.

Zoey: About what Mike! About how, your so sorry and It will never happen again! Well, no! I've been bullied by jerks like you all my entire life…

Zoey started to cry…..

Zoey: (Crying) And…and I just can't take It anymore! I won't allow myself to get hurt over and over again, I wont!

Mike was speechless, he knew It hurt her right where It really stings….

Zoey: (Wiping her tears from her eyes)…Please….just leave me alone…..

Zoey headed further from Mike, Into the forest. Mike didn't follow her. Instead, he just looked at the ground, sad.

Anne Maria: Hey Idiot!

Anne Maria came mad as ever to where Mike was standing…

Mike: Oh…..hi…..Anne…Maria…

Anne Maria: (Slapping Mike) Now, come help us with the challenge, stupid ass!

Mike then gasped and became his Demon Mike character…..

Anne Maria: (Excited) Vito! Is that you!

"Mike": Vito….? Uhhh…I mean yes, I am Vito! Now, If you could follow me to the Cliffside on the other side of the island!?

Anne Maria: Of course! Anything you want Vito!

Anne Maria and "Mike" eventually made It to the Cliffside….

Anne Maria: So, why did you want to come here…?!

"Mike": you should know!

Anne Maria: Oh….baby!

Anne Maria walked closer to "Mike". Before "Mike" turned her down….

Anne Maria: What's wrong….?!

"Mike": Listen, Maria Is It? I know that you are a spoiled brat! I know that your mother gave you what ever you want, when ever you want. I know she did this because your father died. You, over the years, have tried and tried and tried to get rid of the thought that your father never really cared about you! Your mother tried to replace it!

Anne Maria: (Scared) Why….why are you telling me this…

"Mike" started walking closer and closer to Anne Maria. She just kept moving back.

"Mike": I'm telling you this because I want you too waddle In your self pity, before you die!

Anne Maria: (Practically leaning off the edge of the Cliffside) Mike! Vito! Stop! Please!

"Mike": Tell your father, I said HI!

"Mike" Then pushed Anne Maria off the Cliffside, resulting In Anne Maria to be killed by "Mike".

"Mike": (Looking over the edge) And don't call me Vito!

"Mike" gasped and changed back Into Mike…

Mike: (Looking over the Cliffside, at the water. Which was covered In blood as a spray can floated to the surface) Oh God…..I didn't just…I…..I killed Anne Maria…..

Mike let out a scream that echoed through the entire island….

Mike: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile With The Mutant Maggots….

Cameron: Did you hear that?! It sounded Like Mike!

Cameron looked at the forest, just to see Zoey come out…..

Cameron: Zoey! Did you hear Mike's scream! He could be In trouble…

Zoey: Forget that jerk!

Cameron: Zoey….are you oka-

Zoey: I'm fine Cam!

Cameron: Okay, If you Insist.

Chris: (On the loud speaker) Everybody, start coming back to the auditorium. Bring you models!

Cameron: Jo, are you done dressing the Maggot….?

Jo: Yep, okay, now let's get back to the auditorium!

Meanwhile, The Toxic Rats were still waiting on Brick for their model…

Scott: Ugh, what's taking that guy so long!

Sam: Just be patient. If It's taking this long, It must be good!

Lightning: Well, Lightning doesn't have time to wait! He better hurry his ass up!

Scott: For once, I actually agree with Thunder Head!

Just the, brick came out of the forest holding the Rat who was dressed up…..

Brick: So, what do you guys think?!

Sam: Uhhh…..Uh…..

Scott: It will do! Now, let's get back to the auditorium!

Everyone (Not Including Anne Maria or Mike) eventually made It back to the auditorium and the runway.

Chris: Rats, let's see what you got!

Jo, Cameron, and Zoey were standing on the runway, ready to present their Maggot. Jo put It down and It started walking down It.

Jo: As you can see, the Maggot Is sporting a totally stylish gym workout uniform. Perfect for anyone who likes too exercise…

Zoey: (To herself) If Anne Maria was here, she would throw up.

Jo: What did you say, school girl!

Zoey: I said, Shut your pie hole, bitch!

Jo and Cameron's eyes widened at Zoey's comeback…

In Confessional:

Jo: Whoa, no one has ever stood up to me like that! I'm starting to like the new Zoey!

End Of Confessional.

Chris: Not half bad. I give It a 7.5!

Jo and Cameron: YES!

Chris: Let's see If the Rats can top them off!

Dawn, Scott, B, Lightning, Sam, and Brick all stood next to each other on the side of the runway. Brick let go the mutated Rat, which resulted In It walking down the runway.

Brick: The Rat Is showing off a cadet army uniform complete with badges to show he's a great cadet, sir!

Scott: (Slapping himself) Well, we lost!

Chris: Hmmmm….pretty damn good! I give It a 9.5!

Brick: So, what was that about losing, Scott.

Scott: Oh, just shut up!

Everyone stopped talking when they saw Mike coming to them. He had a scared and nervous look on his face.

Jo: Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us!

Cameron: Mike, are you okay?

Mike: Yes….I'm…..ha…..I'm fine…really…..ha…

Cameron: Are you sure, because you don't look fine. Have you seen Anne Maria?

Mike's eyes widened…

Mike: Uh….no….no ha ha ha….ha…

Chris Interrupted Cameron and Mike's conversation….

Chris: Okay, for the second part of the challenge. You will have to-

Chris was cut off when he and everyone else heard thunder which resulted In rain. Everyone ran Into the Mess Hall for a safe place from the rain.

Chris: Okay. Since It's raining, the second part of the challenge Is cancelled!

Scott: Does that mean we won the first part!

Chris: Sure, why not.

Scott: Yes!

Jo: Who cares about the rain!

Chris: Umm, I not risking my hair getting wet!

Jo: (Rolling her eyes)

Chris: Now, you all should get back to your cabins from the rain.

Everyone (Excluding Mike) made It safely Into their cabins. Mike, on the other hand, wanted to be alone…..

Mike: (To Himself and also looking at his hands) Look at these hands! Are these hands of a nice and friendly guy. Or a murderer destined to hurt the people he loves!? I don't know, but I already don't like what's going to happen In the future. Or….If I have a future….

Mike then walked Into his cabin, not regretting what he had said…


	7. Lost In The Mines

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

It was 2 In the morning at Camp Wawanakkwa. All of the boys were asleep In their cabin. And all of the girls were asleep In their cabin, besides Zoey. She was tossing little, sharp sticks Into a picture of Mike on the wall. This caused Jo to wake up….

Jo: (To Zoey) Hey! Could you keep It down! I'm trying to sleep!

Zoey eyed Jo for a few seconds. To Jo, It felt like hours.

Zoey: Why don't you just shut your mouth before I shut It myself!

Zoey got up from her bed and left out the front door of the cabin.

Jo: What the Hell Is her problem?! Is she still mad at Mike! She really needs to get over It!

Dawn stood up from her bed to face Jo. Jo was still laying In bed...

Dawn: It's not just about Mike! Zoey was teased and bullied all of her life by men who took advantage of her. Poor Zoey, she doesn't deserve this.

Jo: How do you know all of this stuff?!

Dawn: I can read people's auras. I can read your's too! I know that you have secret feelings for Brick but your too afraid of admitting them because people might think that you are weak.

Jo: WHAT?! I don't have feelings for that moron!

Dawn: Then how come you are blushing?

Jo:….It's just….I just…Ummm…..

Dawn: It's okay, I won't tell him.

Jo: You better not! Are so God help me-

Jo was Interrupted by Dawn….

Dawn: But, If you don't tell him sooner or later, you're going to lose him…

Jo:…Yeah, whatever! I'm going back to bed so that I can be ready for the next challenge!

Dawn: Wait, before you go. Have you seen Anne Maria? She hasn't come back since the challenge yesterday?!

Jo: I'm sure the Jersey Shore Reject Is fine! Now, shut up and go to sleep!

Jo turned her body, away from Dawn, facing the wall of their cabin. Dawn went back Into her bed.

In Confessional:

Jo: How dare that Witch accuse me of liking that idiot Brick! I mean, sure Brick Is not that bad looking. I mean, Hell, he even looks hot! I mean…..uhhhhh….love Is just for the dimwitted and… Could you just erase that part!?

End Of Confessional.

In Confessional:

Dawn: What Jo doesn't know, Is that Brick too has feelings for her! Despite Jo's words and Brick's overconfidence, I think that they would make a great couple!

End Of Confessional.

Zoey Is then seen walking through the forest. She pulls out a picture of Mike, just to rip It up. She then rips off half of her shirt, ties It around her forehead and puts two fingers from each hand Into the dirt. She wipes the dirt on both of her cheeks.

Zoey: Goodbye nice Zoey! And hello Commando Zoey! I'm not taking anymore shit from anyone! Ha ha ha! I'm done being pushed around!

It eventually became morning! Everyone had woken up from their sleep and was making their way too the Mess Hall, except for Zoey who was still In the forest, for breakfast. Cameron decided to talk to Dawn…..

Cameron: Hey, dawn.

Dawn: Oh, hi Cameron. What's on your mind.

Cameron: Oh, I was just wondering If you've seen Zoey or not?

Dawn: Well, last night she was making noise. So, Jo told her to quite down which made her mad. She stormed off Into the forest…..I hope she's alright….

Cameron: Yeah, I hope she's okay too. I've been worried about her and Mike ever since they got Into their fight. I always thought that they would be a good couple…..

Dawn: I….. thought that too…. Cameron…..

Cameron: Yes, Dawn.

Dawn: Can you keep a secret…..

Cameron: Yeah, why…?

Dawn: You see, I've come from the future. You and everyone else died when fighting for the money. I was the only one left alive. A mysterious figure told me that this was not meant to be, It sent me back Into the past, here. Staci and Dakota were never meant to die…..

There was silence between the two….

Dawn: Your not laughing…

Cameron: Well, of course not. Why would someone like you tell a lie.

Dawn: Thank you Cameron, for understanding, and for listening.

Cameron: Your welcome.

In Confessional:

Dawn: Finally, someone you understands! And besides, Cameron Is a nice guy. I knew I could trust him.

End Of Confessional.

Everyone made It to the Mess Hall. They sat In their regular tables that they usually sat In. They waited to see either Chris or Chef barge In through the door. Instead, It was Zoey.

Scott: (Whispering to Sam) Nice getup, huh?!

Zoey slowly turned her head In the direction of Scott.

Zoey: What was that Scott…..

Scott: (Acting slick) Oh, It was nothing….

Just then, Zoey ran over to Scott and got all up In his face….

Zoey: (To Scott) Listen here, Trailer Boy! I'm sick of being treated like shit! So next time, If you want to Insult me, you better pray to God that you have live before I cut your throat open!

Everyone eyed Zoey, looking scared and frightened of her. Even though Scott was scared, he still decided to act like he wasn't…..

Scott: Ha! I like your tough girl act! You did any plays when you were In the second grade….

Zoey punched Scott In his right eye. She punched him so hard, that he flew back first, Into the wall.

Scott: (Covering his eye with both of his hands)AHHHHHHHH! ZOEY WHAT THE HELL!

Dawn ran to where Scott was and tried to comfort him….

Dawn: Scott are you okay?!

Scott: No!…..Ow….

Dawn: Remove your hands so I can tend to you eye.

Scott removed his hands from his eye. He had a black eye, It was dripping blood.

Dawn: Oh God! Here, I got tissues In my pocket….

Dawn reached Into her pocket, just to take out a couple of tissues. She started wiping the blood from Scott's eye.

Cameron: Zoey?!

Zoey: What Cameron what! Are you going to teach me a lesson about how Its wrong to hurt other people! Well, I don't give a shit!

Cameron: Zoey, your acting exactly like those jerks that bullied you! Just look at Scott.

Zoey looked back at Scott. Scott had a big black eye, dripping blood. Dawn was tending to It. Zoey couldn't help but she her having the black eye and having her Mother tend to her. Cameron grabbed a mirror and handed It to Zoey.

Cameron: Zoey…Look at yourself…..

Zoey looked at herself In the mirror. But she didn't see Zoey, she saw a complete stranger that looked nothing like her.

Zoey: Oh God…..What…..What have I become…..

Zoey dropped the mirror, which shattered Into pieces on the floor. Zoey looked at everyone, scared. She ran out of the Mess Hall.

Mike: It's my fault that she Is like this. I broke her heart. I need to go and talk to her.

Mike ran out the Mess Hall door, Into the forest to find Zoey. Everyone sat back down at their normal tables. There was complete silence until Jo decided to talk….

Jo: So…Is Chris or Chef ever going to serve us lunch?!

Lightning: Yeah, dude! Lightning needs his protein.

Sam: Even though It taste like rat shit, we still got to eat something!

Brick: Cadet Sam Is right once more! Let's check In the kitchen to see If there Is anything to eat.

Everyone got up from their seats and walked to the kitchen. They couldn't find a thing….

Lightning: Man, there's nothing even In here…

Chef peeked out of a window and said In his best Impersonation of Lightning….

Chef: Why don't we check In the freezer?!

Lightning: Hey, that's a great Idea, mind. Hey everyone, let's check In the freezer!

Lightning was the first one to run Into It.

Lightning: Oh, thank the lord! There's meat In here!

(In his musical voice) Meat, glorious meat!

Sam, followed shortly by B, Jo, Brick, Scott, Dawn, and Cameron, entered the freezer with Lightning. Just then, the freezer started to move.

Scott: (In a sarcastic tone) Was this part of your amazing plan, Jo?!

Jo: I didn't know the freaking thing would start moving!

Cameron: But we can't be leaving! What about Zoey and Mike?!

Jo: Who cares. (In a sarcastic tone) They are probably having a moment.

In Confessional:

Brick: Even though Jo can be not the nicest person when It comes too this stuff, there Is just something about her that I like….Am I stupid?!

End Of Confessional.

Soon, the freezer came to a complete stop. It started to up. Then, It stooped again, Until It opened the back door and everyone feel out of the freezer to where Chris was standing.

Chris: Well, hello there everybody! I didn't expect you to drop In like this.

Scott: Where you up all night coming up with that joke?!

Chris:….Nice shiner Scott…

Scott: Oh, bite me!

Chris: Anyway, for your first part of the challenge, you will have to travel Into this mine to find a Gilded Chris Award In your team color. However, the mine Is radioactive so I'm giving each of you a Geiger detector. If the badge turns green, you have 30 minutes left. If the badge turns orange, you have 15 minutes left. And, If the badge turns red, you have only 5 minutes to live. And, I'm also giving you heavy backpacks for you to carry on your shoulders.

Jo: What the Hell are even In these things, bricks?!

Chris: NO! What ever you do, do not look In the backpacks! And, If you take them off, your team Is disqualified!

Chris noticed that Mike and Zoey were missing.

Chris: Maggots, looks like your missing two people…

Jo: Yeah, what else Is new.

Cameron: Zoey was acting mean, that's where Scott's black eye comes In. She ran off Into the forest, Mike followed her.

Chris: (To Scott) You got a black eye…..from a girl…..

Scott: Rub It In some more, why don't you!

Chris: I would love too, but, your challenge starts now! Go!

The Toxic Rats and the Mutant Maggots started heading Into the mines. The Toxic Rats were the first ones to make It to the two shaft elevators…

Lightning: Aw yeah! Lightning's team will once again taste victory! Shaaaaaa - baaaaaaaaam!

The loud shout of Lightning's battle cry echoed through the mines, making one of the elevators cables to dislocate and fall all the way to the bottom of the cave. Scott, Dawn, B, Brick, and Sam gave Lightning a look of disappointment…

Lightning: Uhhh….Sha - Whoops?!

Sam: It's fine, we still have that elevator.

But, just when the Toxic Rats were going to get on the remaining elevator, Jo (Carrying Cameron against his Will) stepped on the remaining elevator….

Jo: Ha ha! See you later suckers!

Just then when Jo pushed a button on the elevator, the thing shook and plummeted at full speed, down Into the cave.

Jo & Cameron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *CRASH*

Dawn: Jo, Cameron! Are you guys okay?!

Cameron: Yeah Dawn, were fine!

Jo: Why are you even communicating with her?! She's the enemy remember?!

Cameron: That doesn't mean anything! And where did you find those flashlights?!

Jo: They were already here! Now, come on, let's get a move on!

Scott: Oh, you hear that! We could have had those flashlights, but no! Lightning had to shout his annoying as Hell catchphrase!

Lightning: Hey, you want another black eye!

Sam: Come on guys, this Is not the time to be fighting!

B silently nodded his head at Sam's remark.

Scott: Oh, and I suppose you have a better idea, Bev! Come on, just speak up!

B shot Scott a angry face.

Dawn: Guys, I have an Idea!

Everyone turned their attention to Dawn

Dawn: How about we just slide down the elevator cables…..

Brick: Great thinking Dawn!

B patted Dawn on the back.

Scott: Yes, yes, the girl's a genius! Could we just go now!

Scott was the first one to start sliding down the elevator cable. Followed by B, Sam, Brick, and Dawn. Until, they eventually were all at the bottom of the mine…

Sam: Shit, It's pitch black! I can't see a damn thing!

Scott: Oh God! Something just grabbed my ass!

Brick: Sorry, I thought It was a rock.

Scott: Oh wait! I just remembered, I have a lighter In my pocket!

Sam: Why would you have a lighter In your pocket?!

Scott: Sometimes, I like to smoke!

Dawn: Scott! Smoking Is a awful thing for the environment and your lungs!

Scott: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Could we save the lecture after we get out of this mine!

Scott turned on his lighter, which made the whole mine a lot brighter. The team made there way Into the mine, until they came to a fork In the road! There was three possibly ways to go….

Scott: I have an Idea! Lightning and B, you guys go one way. Brick and Sam, you guys go the other way. Dawn and I will go the other way.

Brick: But what are we going to use as light?!

Scott picked up two pieces of wood and set them both on fire with his lighter.

Scott: There, now you got light! We all will meet back up here In a few, got It!

Brick: Yes Sir!

Brick ran his way Into the tunnel of the mine, followed by Sam.

Lightning: Let's win this!

Lightning ran off to their tunnel, followed by B.

Scott: (To Dawn) Ready to go?

Dawn: (To Scott) Yep.

And with that, Scott and Dawn headed Into their tunnel. Meanwhile the Mutant Maggots already picked witch way that they should go.

Cameron: How do you think Zoey and Mike are doing?!

Jo: Listen string bean, you worry too much about the wrong people!

Cameron:….Worry about the wrong people….what do you mean…..?!

Jo: I mean, who cares how the other's do! It's just about yourself and only yourself.

Cameron: (To himself) I least I have friends….

Jo: What was that string bean?!

Cameron: I'm sorry to say this Jo, but…Do you have any friends? I mean don't you care about anybody but yourself….?

Jo: We are not here to make friends, we are here to win money!

Cameron: Oh come on! There has to be at least one person you care about…how about Brick?!

Jo stopped In place, which resulted In Cameron bumping Into her.

Jo: (Talking In her mind) Did Moonbeam tell him that I have feelings for Brick! If she did, I will end her!

Cameron:…You do! You do care about Brick!

Jo grabbed Cameron by his shirt….

Jo: (To Cameron) I swear to God, If you tell anyone about this, I will break you!

Cameron: It's okay Jo, I would not tell anyone.

Jo put Cameron pack down to his feet…

Jo: I don't know what I see In Brick. He's an idiot, he's clumsy, and can't workout for his life! But, something about him suggest that I….do have feelings for him…..

Cameron just smiled at Jo. The moment didn't last. Jo had spotted one of the Chris awards.

Jo: Look! One of the stupid awards….

Jo grabbed the award….

Cameron: So, how do we get out of this mine?

Jo looked around until she spotted mine carts….

Jo: That's It! Well use the mine carts to ride to the exit! Let's go

Jo and Cameron both got In one of mine carts and started riding It until It crashed Into a wall. Which made Cameron and Jo fall out of the mine carts. They landed on a giant pile of dirt, surrounded by a polluted lake…..

Jo: Ow my arm…..uhhh… you okay string bean?

There was not an answer…..

Jo: String Bean? String bean?! Cameron where are you!

Jo looked around but couldn't find Cameron. She then saw Cameron's passed out body…..

Jo: Cameron!

Jo ran over to Cameron and started shaking his passed out body…..

Jo: Cameron, Cameron, wake up!

Cameron eventually opened his eyes to see Jo. And without even realizing It, Jo hugged Cameron…

Jo: Cameron! Thank God you are o-

Jo realized that she was hugging Cameron and Immediately pushed him away.

Jo: (Clears throat) I'm…uhhh….glad your alright…I guess…

Cameron:…You do care about me!

Jo: Yeah, well…maybe….I do….

Cameron smiled at Jo….

Jo: Listen, could we not tell anyone about this…

Cameron: You have my word.

Cameron stood up just In time for Jo to lead the next direction…

Jo: Let's follow the way this path leads…..

Cameron: Okay…

Meanwhile With The Toxic Rats….

Dawn: (Talking In her mind) Why did Scott chose me? He could have chosen Lightning or Sam, but, nope! He chose me, I wonder….. (Not talking In her mind anymore) Hey Scott….

Scott: Uhhh…yes Dawn….

Dawn: Why did you pick me….out of all the people…

Scott: Does It really matter?! I just think that your…not as annoying as everyone else….I guess….

Dawn blushed a little bit at Scott's remark….

Scott: Hey! But don't be getting any funny ideas! It's not like I like you or whatever….

There was silence for a minute. Until, Dawn decided to talk….

Dawn: Scott…..I know you had not the best childhood…

Scott's eyes widened….

Dawn:…Look, Is there something you want to talk about….

Scott: What are you a therapist?! I don't need to say anything to you…..

Dawn:…..I can be yours….

Dawn placed her hand on Scott's shoulder…

Dawn: I can help you Scott….

Scott: Dawn, I don't care about you, what don't you get about that!?

Dawn: Okay, But don't ever get the fact that I don't care about you. I'll always be here Scott…for you….

Scott: Well…..thanks I guess….

Scott noticed that his badge was already green!

Scott: Oh shit! We better get going!

Scott and Dawn eventually reached the spot where Cameron and Jo were. Just to see Lightning, B, Sam, and Brick there….

Scott: Well….the separate tunnels are useless….

Lightning: But, hey! We got the Chris shiny thing!

Sam: Yeah, but how do we get out of here?

B pointed to a mine cart, It looked like It was still functional.

Sam: Good thinking B! Here, I'll help you adjust the mine cart….

Lightning: So, what did you lovebirds do when you were alone….?

Scott: Oh shut up! We didn't do anything!

Lightning: Sure you didn't….

Scott: WE DID NOT!

Sam: Alllllllllll aboard!

Lightning, Scott, and Dawn got In the mine cart and started hading down the rails. Until they crashed Into the same wall that Cameron and Jo crashed In….

Lightning: Uhhhhhh….everyone….okay…

Sam:…..Yeah…..I'm fine…

Brick: I'm fine….also…..

B just nodded his head.

Scott: Yeah I'm okay too…..

Lightning: Alright! Come on! We got to win this!

Lightning headed out Into the trail where Cameron and Jo went. Sam, B, and Brick followed Lightning. Scott was following them too, but, he stopped and thought to himself….

Scott: That can't be everyone what about…..Dawn!

Scott looked around the dirt, but did not find Dawn anywhere!

Scott: Dawn! Dawn! Where are you Dawn!

Scott was dripping sweat, he was so nervous that she might be dead.

Scott: In the water…..!

Scott dived Into the polluted lake and saw Dawn's passed out body at the bottom of the lake. Scott swam as fast as he could. Until, he grabbed Dawn and swam up too the surface. He gasped for air and lifted Dawn's body above him. He gently put Dawn's passed out body on the dirt. He tried pushing on her stomach to get the water out from her mouth but It was no use. He tried mouth to mouth but that would not work either.

Scott: No no no no NO NO! You can't be dead! Dawn, answer me…..please…

There was silence, until Scott spoke his goodbye to Dawn…..

Scott:…..I'm…I'm sorry Dawn. For treating you what people should treat me….like crap. I…..I never really meant all of those things that….I…..said…..I'm…..just a idiot. You were the only person…the only person who actually treated me….like I was part of your…family. You were wiling to take your time to listen to….me…..and I just took advantage of It…..Dawn….I know It's too late to say but…I do care about you! I do like you…..

Scott began crying…..

Scott: (Crying) I'm…so…sorry Dawn….I'm sorry…..

Scott put his teary face Into the pile of dirt. Until Dawn opened her eyes to see Scott crying….

Dawn: Scott…Are you…okay…?!

Scott: Dawn….! Oh Dawn!

Scott started hugging Dawn…

Scott: Thank God your okay….I…thought I…lost you…

Dawn had a surprised look on her face. She thought Scott didn't care about her…..

Dawn: Scott…..I thought you didn't care about…..me….?

Scott: Dawn, listen. I don't hate you! I like you! I really like you! I like you more than anything else In the world. I even….love you….

Dawn knew that Scott wasn't joking. Dawn even gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Dawn: I love you too…

They were Interrupted when Lightning, B, Sam, and Brick came to where the were…

Lightning: (Noticing the two hugging) See! I told you too that they liked each other!

Sam and B both had worried faces on…

Sam: Dawn are you alright!? You look wet.

Brick: Did you drown…?!

B wanted to ask the same question Brick did, but didn't…

Dawn: Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. Because of Scott!

Lightning: Well I'll be! I though you didn't like Creepy Girl?!

Scott: Well, I do now…And I'm sorry I didn't before….

Dawn and Scott both hugged each other again. Until they noticed that their badges turned orange.

Sam: Oh shit! Come on guys, we go to get moving!

Meanwhile With Zoey and Mike….

Mike: Zoey! Zoey! Where are you, Zoey!

Mike noticed Zoey sitting on a tree stump, looking sad….

Mike: Zoey, you okay?!

Zoey: No, no I'm not Mike! I let my anger control myself and make me Into a horrible, evil person.

Mike: Zoey, listen….

Zoey: Mike, you might think I'm Insane but…..I didn't punch Scott! That was my anger controlling me!

Mike decided to sit next to Zoey..

Mike: I know how you feel…

Zoey: No, no you don't…..

Mike: Trust me, I do! Zoey…..huh…I'm cursed…..cursed with a…..a demon…..I never wanted to slap you. That was the demon controlling me…..

Zoey:….so you didn't hit me…It was your…other person….

Mike:…..yeah…..But I understand If you don't want to be with me anymore…I'm…a….a freak….Goodbye Zoey…..

Mike got up from the tree stump. Just to be stopped by Zoey who grabbed Mike's hand.

Zoey: No, Mike! We will get through this….together….

Mike:…Thank you….Zoey…..

The both of them hugged. Meanwhile, Lightning, Scott, Dawn, B, Sam, and Lightning met up with Jo and Cameron, who were staring at three mine carts.

Lightning: Why are you guys just standing there….?

Jo: Huh? Oh we were just umm…..talking…

Cameron: Yeah

Cameron winked to Dawn, In which Dawn winked right back to him (Implying that Jo was telling Cameron about her feelings towards Brick).

Lightning: I see that you have your Chris…..thingies….No matter! Lightning's team Is going to win this challenge!

Jo: In your dreams thunderhead!

Jo changed the conversation….

Jo: But what about these stupid backpacks?! What's even In them?!

Jo pulled the top of the backpack, just to reveal that there were bombs In them!

Jo: What the Hell! There bombs In them!

Scott: There's bombs In all of them!

Brick was trying to rip off his backpack, but It wouldn't budge!

Brick: Come one! Stupid thing!

Scott: Here, let me try!

Scott tried to pull of Bricks backpack but It still wouldn't budge! Everyone tried, but It was no use!

Jo: How do you get out of this mine with everyone!

Brick: I guess…I don't…

Jo:…What are you talking about…..?

Brick: Since I can't get my backpack off, I guess I stay down here, while everyone else escapes…

Jo: No…..Brick…..your just talking crazy….come on….there has to be a way too….

Brick: I'm sorry Jo…..But I can't leave, I'll kill you and everyone…..I won't risk that….

Dawn: Brick, we can't just leave you down here to die…..you have to come with us….you can't die….!

Brick: I'm afraid you have too….

Dawn: Could all of us say goodbye to you…..

Brick nodded his head. Everyone stood In a line to say goodbye to their army friend.

Sam: I'm going to miss you, pal…..

Brick: As I will you…

They shook hands.

Lightning: I guess this Is goodbye…

Brick: I guess It Is…..

They shook hands also.

B saluted Brick. Which Brick Immediately saluted back to him.

Cameron: You were a great friend to be competing against…..

Brick: As were you soldier…..

They shook hands too.

Scott: I'm sorry as was such a asshole to you…..

Brick: It's okay, I forgive you…

They shook hands.

Dawn: You don't deserve to die! Not like this! I should be the one dieing….not you…

Brick: No you should not! You should keep competing like you were before…..you're a great girl Dawn…..

Dawn hugged Brick. Jo was the last one to say goodbye….

Jo: I guess this Is It…

Brick: I guess so…

Jo: Brick…..I might never get the chance to say this…but I…like you….not as a friend but something….more…..

Brick: You know, It's funny….I've always had special feelings about you too, Jo!…

Brick held out his hand. But, Instead of Jo shaking It, she hugged Brick and kissed him on the cheek…

Jo: (Crying)…I love you…..Brick…..

Brick: (Crying also) And I love you too….Jo…

Everyone made In on the mine carts, their badges turned red, but they were not paying attention.

Brick: It has been an honor….working with…or competing against you all….

Brick pulled the handle, which sent the mine carts In the direction of the exit. Brick sat down on the floor, with the bombs and said….

Brick: God….here I come….

The timer on the bombs hit zero which made them explode…..Outside of the mine was Chris, he was just standing there, waiting for the players to come out…

Mike: Hey, Chris!

Chris: Oh and I see Mike and Zoey finally made up…

Mike: Yeah….

Zoey: Well, where Is everyone…?

Chris: They should be exiting out of the mines….now!

Just when Chris said that, three mine carts came flying through the exit of the mines. Followed by an explosion.

Mike: Guys, you made It…..

Zoey:….Where's Brick….

No One answered Zoey, Instead they just looked at the fire with sad faces.

Zoey: Oh God….no…!

Mike: Brick…..! No no no no no!

Everyone started saluting In honor of their fallen friend…

Scott: So Chris, were you even going to tell us that our backpacks were filled with bombs!

Chris: Oh yeah I forgot about that…

Jo: You…..you forgot about that! Thanks to you, we just lost another teammate….

Chris: Everyone should go to their cabins and rest…In honor of Brick…

Everyone made It to their cabins except Jo. Jo was kneeling down at the destroyed and burned mine. She put flowers near the mines….

Jo: Goodbye….soldier…

Jo stood back up on her feet and walked away, crying…


	8. She's Back

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

?: What did you do with the left-over toxic waste from the mines? Did you try to poison the campers?!

?: No, sir. Instead, I thought the game would be more fun If we brought back someone from the grave. With a few changes of course!

?: I don't understand your words...?

?: Oh, you will soon enough!

It was a bright and sunny morning In Camp Wawanakkwa. All of the campers were sleeping peacefully….

Scott: No, pappy! Please not the belt, anything but the belt!

Scott then let out a terrified scream which woke up his team and the Mutant Maggots.

Dawn: Scott! Scott! What happened?!

Scott: Wha…..Oh It was nothing. Just a bad dream I suppo- Wait a minute…..Where the Hell are we….

The campers looked all around themselves. They were stuck In the middle of the ocean that was surrounding Camp Wawanakkwa. The Toxic Rats were on one wooden raft, and the Mutant Maggots were on another wooden raft.

Zoey: Oh, man! Chris must have sent us adrift when we were sleeping!

Scott: Yean…..Wait! I don't remember anything after dinner…!

Cameron: Hmmm….

Cameron thought back to yesterday night when Chef served everyone Turkey Buttlerlini.

Cameron:…Normal turkey makes us sleepy…so mutant turkey must have knocked us out cold!

Dawn: But, I didn't eat the turkey.

In Confessional:

Dawn: I don't eat meat. I am a vegan. I think that It Is a sin to consume poor slaughtered animals!

End Of Confessional.

Scott: Then that Douche must have drugged all of our drinks just incase!

The campers heard a beeping sound. It was coming from Chris and Chef who were riding on personal watercrafts towards them…

Chris: Morning, suckers! Enjoy your nap! Ha ha ha ha! But…..umm…anyway, your first part of your challenge Is to find a way back to shore. The first team to get to the shore first, wins a key. The last team to get to the shore, gets a shovel!

Lightning: A key and a shovel! What would that do!

Chris: Supposedly, there was treasure buried beneath Camp Wawanakkwa's soil….Or, It could be fake….

Chris eyed the contestants with a smug-ass smirk…

Chris: So, you may begin with the first part of the challenge-

Chris was Interrupted by Dawn….

Dawn: Wait!

Chris:…What now Dawn…

Dawn: Have you seen Anne Maria? She hasn't been seen by anyone In a couple of days….

Mike started to sweat….

Chris: I'm sure she will turn up anytime soon. Now, begin!

Chris and Chef drove away, out of sight from the contestants.

In Confessional:

Mike: Oh God….I'm so worried that someone will eventually find out that I…..you, killed Anne Maria!

Mike gasped and turned Into his Demon…

"Mike": Good, let the anger flow through you! It gives my power! I just can't wait for when "you" kill that stupid slut Zoey! I already know that It will be fun, seeing "you" beating her senseless till the point of death!

Mike gasped again, and turned back Into his real self…..

Mike: NO! I won't let you hurt Zoey or anyone else I care about, you hear me!

End Of Confessional.

Lightning: Lightning says, we come In last, so we can get the shovel!

Sam: Then how are we going to get the treasure chest open…If there Is one…..

Scott: I can lock pick the chest!

Lightning and Scott both hive-five each other.

Lightning: Oh yeah! Now, all we have to do Is sit back, relax and watch the losers…ummm…lose!

Meanwhile, the Mutant Maggots hatched a plan…

Mike: I got It! Zoey and I could push the raft to shore!

Zoey: That's a great Idea, Mike!

Zoey and Mike dived Into the water, ready to push the raft to shore….

Cameron: What do I do!

Mike: Ummm…

Mike noticed Jo curled up In a ball, looking sad…..

Mike: You could try to cheer up Jo!

Cameron: But, Jo looks like she wants to be alone…What If she doesn't want to talk…..?

Mike: You never know, until you try….

Zoey: Mike's right, Cam….

Cameron eyed Jo for a few seconds before talking to her….

Cameron: Jo…..you okay…? You want to talk…..

There was no answer…

Cameron: Look, Jo…..I know what you are going through. We all miss Brick…..But look….You see how everyone Is still going on…Sam lost Dakota…But he Is still trying to contribute to his team…Don't you think you should too…..?

Jo stood up, walked over to Cameron and hugged him…..

Jo: Thanks String Be-…Cameron. I'm glad I have a friend like you….

Cameron: Anytime Jo…..

And with that, Jo decided to help push the Mutant Maggot's raft back to shore….

Mike: (To Jo) Glad to see that your all better….

Jo just smiled at Mike. Meanwhile, the Toxic Rats were just talking to one another….

Lightning: (To B) How come you never talk….

B just shrugged at Lightning's question.

Sam: (To B) Is It because your shy or-

Sam was cut-off by Scott…

Scott: (To B, acting slick)-Or Is It because your too afraid…? Just speak up!

B glared angrily at Scott. B thought he had enough of Scott, so, he finally decided to talk…

B: You know what, I will speak up! Why do you pick on everyone?! What did they…..or me ever do to you!

Scott: I…..

Dawn: (To B) Calm down B…Scott just picks on everyone because everyone In his life, who was close to him always used him…..

Scott was surprised at Dawn's comment….

Scott: WHAT! I….you…that's not true!

Dawn: Oh, but It Is. I read It In your aura… It's okay Scott, no one would think any less of you….

Lightning, Sam, Dawn, and B all looked at Scott with concerned faces….

Scott: (Worried) Ha ha….stop looking at me….!

Scott was eager to change the conversation…..

Scott: (Talking In his mind) God, please give me a distraction!

Just then, Scott noticed that the Mutant Maggots were almost to the shore…

Scott: Look! There almost to the shore! We better get going so that they don't think we blew this part on purpose!

Sam: Scott Is right. We can use the same tactic that they are doing, we can push the raft to shore!

Scott: (Talking In his mind) Thank the Holy Lord Jesus Christ!

Sam, Lightning, and Scott got In the water and started pushing the raft to shore. Meanwhile, the Mutant Maggots made It to shore…

Zoey: Alright, we made It!

Chris Is seen talking from a helicopter.

Chris: Here, take the key! Your next part of the challenge Is to find the spot where the treasure Is buried In, but watch out! A, well, lets just say "unknown" creature was seen rampaging through the island and It's not a squirrel.

Jo: What do you mean, Unknown?!

Chris: Oh, you'll find out!

Soon after, the Toxic Rats arrived on the scene…

Chris: (To the Toxic Rats) Here's your shovel! Now, find the treasure…What?! I'm not explaining all of the shit over again, get to work! Oh, there are two X's located both at some part of the island! And as always, X marks the spot!

Chris left on his helicopter, leaving the Mutant Maggots and Toxic Rats on their own….

Scott: How are we suppose to find an X, on this dump, It's freaking huge! Don't you think he could have at least given us a map?!

Dawn: Don't worry Scott. I can sense where the X might be.

There was complete silence, until Dawn spoke up…

Dawn: We go East, Into the forest.

Lightning: Great thinking, Creepy Girl! Now, let's move!

The Toxic Rats started to head Into the woods, until Dawn decided to help the Mutant Maggots….

Dawn: You know, you guys can follow us If you want?

Jo: Why are you helping us?

Dawn: I like to put other's before me.

Jo: Worry about your-

Jo looked at Cameron, who was giving a sad look to her.

Jo: I mean, we would love to follow you guys.

Cameron was now smiling at Jo.

Scott: Dawn, you coming!

Dawn: Yeah…..Aren't you guys coming…?

Jo: We will let you get a head start, just so that your team doesn't know your helping us.

In Confessional:

Cameron: It's nice to see Jo caring for other people. I think she really has changed.

End Of Confessional.

Dawn gave a smile to Jo, then left.

Mike: That was really kind of you Jo…..

Zoey: Yeah, I didn't know you knew how to be nice?

Jo: I learned It from a friend….

Cameron: Thanks Jo…..

Zoey: So, you guys. What did you think of when Chris said that a "Unknown" creature was on the island?

Jo: It probably Chris's way of scaring us.

Zoey: I don't know, he sounded pretty serious….

Jo: Whatever, we will cross that bridge when we come to It. Let's just start heading Into the forest…

And With that, the Mutant Maggots all headed Into the forest. Meanwhile, with the Toxic Rats….

Sam: (To Dawn) What were you talking about with the Mutant Maggots….?

Dawn: (To Sam) Huh? Oh It was nothing, I just wished them good luck Is all.

Eventually, the Toxic Rats made It to a part of the island that was completely covered In toxic waste…

Dawn: Oh God! The environment, the carnage, It's horrible!

Sam: Do we seriously have to trek through this…?

Lightning: Do be turning girly on me now! We are all men here…..except for Dawn. We can still win this!

Dawn: But, do you see what the toxic waste did to all of the animals?! Who knows what effect It can have on humans!?

B: Dawn's right.

Scott: So then If we don't walk through It, what do we do?

The Toxic Rat's conversation was Interrupted, when they heard a loud scream…

"Unknown" Creature: RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sam: What the Hell was that?!

Scott: I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out!

Scott then started running through the toxic waste. Even though the others didn't want to, they had and they did run In the toxic waste. The Mutant Maggots weren't far behind from them….

Zoey: Did you guys hear that scream?!

Mike: Yeah, I did!

Cameron: That must have been the creature Chris was talking about!

Jo: Well, we not being no monster's dinner! Let's all start making our way through this waste.

Cameron, Zoey, and Mike silently agreed to Jo's proposal and started trekking through the waste.

Lightning: AHHHHH!

Dawn: What happened, did your arm hurt?

Lightning: No, something bite me!

Dawn: Hmm…Well, let me see your other arm….

Lightning handed Dawn his "good" arm.

Dawn: Oh my…..!

Lightning: What Is It!

Dawn: It looks like a mosquito bite, but with more swelling then usual…..

Lightning: Am I going to die!

Scott: You'll be fine, I've had bumps like that before. Just give It time, It will eventually go away…

In Confessional:

Dawn: I hope Scott's statement Is true!

End Of Confessional.

The Toxic Rats continued their journey through the waste, until they made It out….

Sam: Sweet, we made It out of that disgusting waste! Where do we go now Dawn?

Dawn:…..We should keep heading East, I can sense that the X should be close by!

Lightning: All right then, let's go, Sha - Bam!

The Toxic Rats headed deeper Into the forest, In search of the X. Meanwhile, the Mutant Maggots made to the spot where the Toxic Rats were not too long ago.

Mike: We should keep following them, so we don't get lost.

Then, all of a sudden, the creature's scream was heard again…..

"Unknown" Creature: RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Cameron: The creature sounds like It's getting closer and closer by the minute!

Jo: Then let's get to following the other team. So It doesn't catch up anytime soon.

Mike: I agree, let's move out.

The Toxic Rats kept following Dawn's orders and eventually made It to a certain part of the island. The Mutant Maggots weren't far behind….

B: The X's!

Lightning: Oh yeah! Lightning could just taste that treasure! Let's start digging!

Lighting grabbed the shovel from Scott's hands and started to dig as fast as he could. The Mutant Maggots arrived on the scene…

Mike: Oh, I forgot! We only have the key! How are we suppose to dig up the chest?

Zoey: Well…..I guess we can use our hands

Jo: Better than nothing.

Cameron, Jo, Zoey, and Mike all started digging Into the ground with their bare hands.

Lightning: (Calling from the semi-deep hole In the ground) Lightning found the treasure chest!

Lightning threw up the chest from the hole.

Lightning: Scott, start picking the chest!

Scott: Got It!

Scott grabbed out a pocket knife and began picking the lock. After a few mechanical sounds, the chest finally opened.

Scott: There we go!

Lightning pushed Scott out of the way. There was golden coins appearing out of the chest…

Lightning: (crying tears of joy) It's so…..beautiful….

Sam: Dude, are you crying?

Lightning: No, I just got something In my…..eye that's…all…

Scott: Well, you can stop the water works, pre Madonna because these coins are fake!

B: How do you know…?

Scott pulled a coin from the chest, ripped off the gold rapper, and ate It….

Scott: It's chocolate….

Lightning: So you mean-

Scott: Yep, not real treasure….

Lightning: NOOOOOOOO!

Jo: All we got In our chest was a bag of stale barbeque chips….

Scott: Well…This challenge was a huge waste of time!

Lightning: NOW WHAT!

Both the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats heard the "Unknown" Creature's blood, curdling scream. They also saw rattling In the bushes…

Zoey: Oh shit, It's the monster!

Scott: What do we do now?!

Dawn:….We pray…..

The monster stepped out of the bushes. It was very tall, It was green and grey skin colored. It had green hair, which was facing up In a spiked way. It's chest was covered by a pink shirt, and It's bottom bikini area was covered by pink, ripped jeans. It had sharp claws, gigantic feet, and big, rounds eye with no pupils.

Scott: RUN!

All of the campers started running off where ever, except for Sam who just stood there….

Sam: (Talking In his mind)…Have I seen this figure before….? I don't even-

Lightning: Sam, what are you doing? Come on!

Sam shook the thoughts out of his head and started to run and catch up with the other campers. The monster was following them, but from a distance. Once the campers thought and knew they lost complete sight of…..It, they decided to talk amongst themselves.

Lightning: WHAT THE HELL, MAN! DID YOU WANT TO BE KILLED?!

Sam: No, but guys….you don't understand…..that thing…It looked like someone or something….but I just can't put my finger on It…

Dawn had a worried look on her face.

In Confessional:

Dawn: Oh no…Could this be….It must…

End Of Confessional.

Dawn:…..I need to tell you all something…..

B: What Is It Dawn…?

Dawn: I know what that things Is….

Sam: Well…..What Is It….?

Dawn: It's….It's….

Lightning: Just spit It out already Creepy Girl.

Dawn:…..It's Dakota…..

Everyone looked at Dawn with confused faces….

Scott: That can't be Dako-

Sam: Yes, yes It Is…..It makes sense why I knew her…..

Jo: Well, what happened to her…..you know….appearance?

Dawn: Well, her corpse must have had a reaction with the toxic waste, making her Into what she Is now….

Everyone noticed that It was getting late….

Scott: Look, It's almost pitch-black. We better start heading back to the cabins.

The Contestants headed back Into their cabins. It was now midnight. Everyone was asleep, Instead of Sam who went off Into the forest….

Sam: I can't see anything…It's so dark…

Sam wondered through the woods, In search of his girlfriend….

Sam: Dakota! Dakota! Dakota, where are you?!

Sam noticed something shaking In the bushes…

Sam: Dakota…..? Is th-

Sam was cut-off, when Dakota jumped out from the bushes and bounced on Sam. Dakota was now on top of Sam. She raised her sharp hand and was ready to rip Sam to shreds…

Sam: Dakota! It's me…..Sam…..Don't you remember….?

Dakota stopped and started to lower her hand to her side….

Dakota:…S…..Sam….?

Dakota get off of Sam and helped him back up to his feet…

Sam: Dakota…..

Dakota: Do not look at Dakota! Dakota monster, a hideous abomination…..

Sam:….No….No your not Dakota. Your still the dream girl that I love. The girl that I wanted to hang out with….

Dakota: Sam no care about Dakota's appearance….?

Sam: Of course not. Your still beautiful.

Dakota: No Dakota Is not! Master said….I only belong In circus….

Sam: Master….? Dakota…Someone did this too you….?

Dakota nodded her head up and down….

Sam: Then who was It! I'll make them pay for what they did!

Dakota: It….It was-

But before Dakota could finish her sentence, a bullet shot from a gun, came and hit her on the back of her neck. She fell down. Sam came to her body and held her In his arms…

Sam: DAKOTA! NO NOT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!

Dakota:….G…..goodbye Sam….Me love….you….T….Thanks for not treating me like….animal…

Dakota kissed Sam on his cheek. She closed her eyes and her chest stooped beating…..

Sam: (Crying)…I'm sorry…Dakota….

Sam looked up from Dakota and saw a shadowy figure In the darkness of the forest. The shadowy figure had the gun that fired at Dakota. But before Sam could get up, the figure ran deeper Into the forest. Sam got up and quickly ran after him.

Sam: Stop murderer!

Sam kept running after the shadowy man. He kept running and running and running. Until he slowed down for his breath to catch up to him. He lost sight of the shadowy figure.

Sam: I'll find you…..you sick BASTARTD!…. AND WHEN I DO….I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!…..FOR DAKOTA!

Sam turned around and headed back to his cabin, filled with anger and sadness.

?: You fool, you almost got caught!

?: Yes, I know my way of brining Dakota back was a mistake. I hope that the campers don't come Into the conclusion that we-

?: SILENCE! They will not know of It because we are too smart for them to comprehend! One by one, they'll all die!


	9. The Death of Two Souls

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

Staci: Why weren't you there…?!

Dakota: You could have saved us...?!

Brick: Why did you let us die...?!

Anne Maria: Your no hero! Your as bad as those you try to stop! You're a hypocrite…!

Dawn: I'm so sorry! I know I should have been there to protect you! I'm sorry for your pain and suffering! I…..You….Please…..

Dawn opened her eyes and let out a scream that echoed through the entire Island.

Dawn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

In Confessional:

Dawn: It was awful. Everyone that had died was there. But….Why was Anne Maria there….? She's not dead….or…Oh No!

End Of Confessional

Zoey: Dawn, what happened?! What's wrong?!

Jo: What's all the commotion about?

Dawn: Wha-…? Oh…..I had a horrible, awful dream about those who had fallen….This Is all my fault that they are dead.

Dawn put her face Into both of her hands and felt like crying, but didn't.

Zoey: Dawn, It's not your fault. Death eventually comes to everyone.

Dawn: But It wasn't their time! Not yet!

Just then, Scott, along with B, Sam, Lightning, Cameron, and Mike, barged In through the door of the Girl's cabin.

Lightning: Lightning heard screaming! What's up Creepy Girl?!

Jo: Nothing, It's just another bad dream she had…..

Zoey: Looks and sounds like more of a nightmare If you ask me….

Scott: Well, which one Is It? Spit It out Moonbeam.

Dawn released her hands from her face, to lock eyes with everyone In the cabin.

Dawn:…I'm sorry to have concerned you all…. It's just…huh….I can't even explain It now…

Dawn tried to change the conversation between everyone.

Dawn: Sam, what happened with Dakota?!

Sam: Oh yeah, I forgot! Even though Dakota didn't look the same that she did before, her personality and the way she Is didn't change. She was going to tell me what sick bastard made her Into what she was-

Lightning: So what happened!

Sam: Someone shot her In the back of the head…Dawn…..I saw who It was!

Dawn: Explain the details of what It looked like!

Sam: I can't, It was too dark to tell…All I know Is that he was a man, a very big man.

Dawn: Hmmmm…..The person who killed Dakota could be a link to who ever killed everyone else!

Scott: Well, It's way too late for trying to figure shit out…..

Dawn: Scott's right! Everyone should rest for now.

Scott, Lightning, B, Sam, Cameron, and Mike all left for the Boy's cabin. Zoey, Dawn, and Jo went back to sleep.

Dawn: I swear by the name of the Great Mother Earth that I will…find…who…did…..this…..

Dawn was too tired to even talk. Many hours later, the campers heard Chris outside, blowing his air horn to wake everyone up, It worked.

Chris: Good morning campers! Sleep well?!

Scott: (Mumbling to himself) Tool…

Chris: Since everyone Is up, It's more than great to start today's challenge! Your first part Is to find a silver key, located In the Mess Hall. The team that finds their key first wins an advantage In part two. Now, head off!

And with that, the campers rushed to the Mess Hall to start their journey to find the keys. The Toxic Rats and Mutant Maggots looked everywhere they can, but found nothing.

Jo: This Is stupid! Chris probably hid It In the spot where we would never think to look!

Cameron: Think to look…Jo that's It!

Cameron walked over too where the trash bag was, and carried It back to where his teammates were.

Mike: Uh, Cam, what do you think you're doing?

Cameron: Chris would never think we would look In a trash bag, right! So, It would make sense that we check this.

Zoey: That's actually really smart, Cam.

Jo: Let's just hope It works….

Cameron dug through the trash bag. It was full of yesterday's dinner. After a few minutes….

Cameron: I found the key!

Mike: Great work Cam!

Jo: Did the other team find their key yet….?

Zoey: I don't think so…..

Scott: This sucks! We can't find the key any-

Dawn: Found It!

Scott: -Where.

Sam: Where did you find It?

Dawn: Hmmm…..Oh, I just found It trapped In a salt shaker.

Scott: Wow, Chris Is becoming un-creative.

Chris met up with everyone In the Mess Hall and declared the Mutant Maggots winner of the first challenge. Chris led everyone to a stadium.

Chris: Your second part of this challenge Is to drive a go kart to tag a specific landmark scattered on the Island with this spray paint. It's called the "Mount Chris McLean"! Also, One teammate will get a GPS.

Chris handed Jo a GPS and a spray paint can. He also handed Scott a GPS and a spray paint can.

Chris: Since the Maggots won the first part of the challenge, they get the super fast go kart! Rats, for losing the first part of the challenge, you get this piece of crap go kart.

Chris: Now, let's start this challenge!

Chris walked away Into the forest, away from the contestants. But, before Mike could start the challenge with his team, he started to feel weird…

Mike: oooohhhhh…

Zoey: Mike, Is there something wrong…..?

Mike: I…don't think-

But before Mike could finish his sentence, he heard someone talking In his mind. It was his demon!

"Mike": (Talking In Mike's mind) Mike, oh Mike! It's my turn to play with your friends!

Mike: No! Not you….Not now…..

Mike gave a worried look on his face to his teammates….

Mike: I'm sorry guys but I…..go to go somewhere….

Jo: Where?

Mike: Somewhere….where I can't hurt anyone….

And with that, Mike stormed off Into the forest.

Jo: What was that all about?

Cameron: Is Mike going to be okay?

Zoey: Yeah he's going to be-

Zoey then remembered that Mike had a demon Inside of him.

Zoey: Oh God! I got to go after him!

Zoey followed Mike's trail Into the forest, leaving Jo and Cameron.

In Confessional:

Cameron: I'm sensing that Zoey knows Mike has MPD. But, these side effects seem out of control! I'm going to have to look Into this disorder a bit further.

End Of Confessional

Cameron: I hope they are going to be okay.

Jo: I'm sure that they will be fine.

Jo turned her eyes to the go kart.

Jo: With this baby, We'll be tagging that landmark In no time! What do you say Cam?

Cameron: I guess we should start the challenge-

Jo: That's the spirit! Now, get In!

Jo picked up Cameron by his hood and started the go kart with the key, which set them off. The Toxic Rat's go kart was going as slow as snake shit.

Lightning: Oh come on! Can't this thing go any faster!?

B: Nope, this Is how fast she goes. Nothing I can do about It.

Scott: Well, this stinks! We practically already lost the challenge.

Lightning: Lightning swears that he can go faster on foot!

Scott: No you can't, do you see how far away the landmark Is?

Dawn wasn't paying attention to her team. Instead she was looking Into the forest, wondering what would happen between Mike and Zoey.

Scott: What'cha staring at Moonbeam?

Dawn: Huh, Oh, I just can't help but feel worried about Mike and Zoey's relationship towards each other.

Lightning: Well, whatever "relationship" between those freaks Is beyond me.

Dawn: It's just, I find It sweet that Mike and Zoey overcame their obstacles to be a couple.

Lightning: Pfffft, whatever, Creepy Girl.

Scott just gave Dawn a smile as a answer. In which Dawn smiled back at him. Meanwhile, Zoey was making her way through the forest, looking for Mike. She finally encountered him. He was hugging his knees and mumbling weird stuff to himself.

Zoey: Mike…

Mike: Zoey, go away please! I don't…want to….hurt you…anymore…..

Zoey: Mike I know that's not you! Listen, remember when we said we work as a team to overcome this!

Mike: Yes…

Zoey: Well, I can help you! Just let me!

Zoey took a deep breath In and out.

Zoey: Mike….I want you to release him….

Mike: What! No…..I won't do that….to you…..

Zoey: I know what I'm getting myself Into… just please…..

Mike could not hold him In anymore. He gasped and turned Into his demon.

Zoey: Demon Mike….?

"Mike": Speaking!

Zoey: Please I must ask you, why are you torturing this innocent person. He has done nothing wrong.

"Mike": Ha Ha Ha! Your failures at getting your precious friend Mike back makes me laugh! How do you withstand this…..?

Zoey looked at "Mike" with a confused face.

"Mike": How do you withstand a freak like Mike?! He's lied to you and hit you, but yet, he'd always knew you would come back to him, just like the pathetic bitch that you are!

Zoey: Shut up!

"Mike": Oh, but that's no way to talk to your boyfriend!

Zoey: I'm not telling Mike to shut up, I'm telling you to shut It! Despicable rodent!

"Mike": I think that's enough!

With that "Mike" ran up too Zoey and slapped her across the face. Zoey fell of her feet from the Impact.

Zoey:….I know that's not you Mike….I know Mike would never do this abuse to someone he….loved….

"Mike": Oh, then why didn't he stop me!

Zoey:….Because your controlling his mind….Mike I know you're In there! Please…try to fight It…

"Mike" picked up Zoey with one hand, and then continued to slap and punch her. After that, "Mike" threw Zoey away from him. Zoey had two black eyes, a broken arm, a broken leg, deep cuts all over her body, and blood was dripping down from her lip. Zoey continued to lay on the ground In pain, until "Mike" bent down to her face and said…

"Mike": Just do It….

Zoey: Do…Do…What….?

"Mike": You know, fight back! You can't hold In the urge for long!

Zoey:…..I….I wont….fight back…! Because If I do…I be hurting…Mike….

Annoyed, "Mike" picked up Zoey again and brought her face to his face.

"Mike": I guess that means…..you'll have to die!

"Mike" let Zoey fall to the ground. He reached Into pocket and pulled out a gun.

Zoey:….Where….Where did you get that…?

"Mike": Me, I didn't get It from anywhere, but Mike on the other hand…..

Zoey's eyes widened at "Mikes" statement.

"Mike": Let me explain, shall we. Mike never had any friends growing up because of his disorder. He was constantly bullied by this. So, when Mike saw that Total Drama was hiring for new contestants, Mike thought that would be a good way of making friends. If not, then he would commit suicide!

Zoey's eyes started to water. She never felt more remorse for a person ever In her life. "Mike" checked Inside the gun….

"Mike": Hmmmm…..three bullets!

"Mike" fired one a mutated squirrel, and the other at a bird flying high In the sky.

Zoey:….Why….Are you wasting the…..bullets?

"Mike": All I want Is one bullet. One for you. I don't want Mike trying to find an easy way out when he sees that he killed you! I want to make him suffer!

"Mike" slowly lowered the gun to where Zoey was laying…

Zoey: (Tears still In her eyes)…..Mike…..I love….y…..you…..

"Mike": Goodbye Zoey….

"Mike" cocked the gun…..And pulled the trigger. The bullet sound echoed through the Island. Zoey lied on the ground, not moving, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Mike": HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now, let's see how Mikey would like this!

"Mike" gasped and turned Into the real Mike. He looked at Zoey's dead, bloody body and looked at his hands, which the gun was still In. Mike dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He picked up Zoey's body and began hugging It. He began crying, not letting go off what was Zoey.

Mike:…I'm sorry Zoey…..I'm sorry you had to die for me…I should have never got you this close to me…Then, you would have still been alive….I wish there was a better way of saying sorry….

Mike picked up Zoey's body and began backtracking to where the rest of the campers were. Meanwhile, at Mount Chris Mclean, a mysterious figure planted a bomb that was on the back of the MCM.

Mysterious Figure: HA HA HA! As soon as the bomb even so far as detects spray paint, the monument will explode In 1 minute.

The Mysterious Figure noticed that he heard people coming, so he vanished Into the shadows. Jo and Cameron were the first to arrive to Chris monument.

Jo: Sweet, victory Is ours!

Jo looked at Cameron, who looked sad.

Jo: What's wrong Cameron?

Cameron: It's Nothing Jo, I'm just worried for Mike and Zoey, I hope that they get back soon.

Jo: Cameron, look, I know that your best friends with Mike and Zoey, but they are In a relationship. This Is going to happen a lot If their dating continues. I don't mean to hurt you…..I'm just warning you….

Jo looked back at Cameron, who now gave a smile to her.

Cameron: Thanks Jo, you're a good friend.

Jo: Your welcome. Now, let's tag It!

Jo stepped out of the go cart with the spray paint. She shook It up and was ready to tag It. But, before she could spray the paint, she saw that the Toxic Rats were on their way to where they were. Quickly, Jo sprayed a biohazard sign on It. The bomb began counting down from 1 minute…

Lightning: Lightning's here!

Jo: Too late, Thud Head, I already tagged It!

Lightning: Aww man! We always get screwed when It comes to winning!

Dawn, again, wasn't paying attention to the ramble that was going on. Instead she saw Mike coming towards her…

Dawn: Hi Mike!

Mike didn't answer Dawn…

Dawn: Mike Is there something wr-

Dawn noticed Mike carrying Zoey's dead body. Everyone turned their attention to Mike.

Dawn: Mike…Zoey…What happened?

Mike looked around at everyone, who all had either shocked looks or sad looks on their faces.

Mike: (Crying) I….I killed her…

Jo: What do you mean…..killed her….?

Mike: (Crying) I KILLED HER!

Scott: What would posses you to do such a thing…?

Mike: (Whispering softly) A demon…..

Dawn was the only one that heard Mike say that. She looked up to him In surprise.

Dawn: Mike…..your possessed by a…..demon…

Mike: (Crying) Yes…And because of this….I lost my best friend…..and the girl of my dreams…

Dawn:…..Did the demon also kill Anne Maria…?

Mike nodded his head and up down, with tears rolling down his cheeks and some In his eyes.

Cameron: Zoey!

Cameron rushed over to where Mike was, holding Zoey's body. Cameron saw Zoey and started shedding tears.

Cameron: (Tears rolling down his cheeks) Goodbye Zoey…I'm going to miss you…

Mike: (Crying) I'm going to miss her too Cam…

Sam: Wait everybody quite down!

Everyone did what Sam Instructed.

Sam: Does anyone else hear beeping?

B: Yeah, I'm starting to hear It!

Scott: Me too!

Just then, the bombs timer reached zero. The monument busted Into flames. Giant pieces of rock started falling towards the contestants.

Sam: Everyone, come on. We have to get out of here before we get crushed!

The contestants started running back the way they came. Dawn noticed that Mike wasn't moving from where he was standing….

Dawn: Mike, come on! Hurry!

Mike: I don't want to go Dawn…..I don't want to leave Zoey…..

Dawn: You really don't want to go on without her?

Mike: Of course…I'm ready to die…..with her….

Dawn: I hate to just leave you here….but I hate to see you suffer.

Dawn gave Mike one last hug before departing. Mike started to hear the same voice speak Inside his head.

"Mike": (Talking In Mike's mind) What are you doing you idiot! If you don't leave, you'll die you moron!

Mike: I know, but that also means you die!

"Mike": (Talking In Mike's mind) What?! NOOOOOOO!

Mike: This Is for Zoey, Anne Maria, and anyone else you made a living Hell!

At that exact moment, a large boulder came from the fire's of the monument….and crushed Mike. Hours later, Dawn watched from a distance as the fire started to cool down. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started heading back to the cabins…..


	10. I Believe I Can Fly

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

In Confessional:

Dawn: So many are dead! Their deaths are my fault. Instead of making the future a brighter one, I've made It dark, horrible, and twisted…..No, not any more! I swear on the great name of Mother Earth that I will avenge those who souls have been deprived of life! I swear It! I will keep fighting for everyone's future! Even If they give up….

End Of Confessional

Dawn walked out of the confessional, just to be greeted by a gasping Cameron.

Cameron: (Trying to catch his breath)…..

Dawn: What's wrong Cam?

Cameron: It's….It's Lightning….He….He hasn't woken up yet...!

Dawn: Are you sure he's not just sleeping In?

Cameron: No, he's not moving!

Dawn's eyes widened at Cameron's statement.

Both of them raced to the boy's cabin, just to see Scott, Sam, and B looking over at Lightning In his bed…

Dawn: Is he okay?!

Scott: I don't know, he doesn't look good.

Dawn went by Lightning's side and started shaking him, hoping that he would awake…

Dawn: Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!

But, the was no answer. Until, she noticed Lightning started opening his eyes….

Dawn:…..Oh thank God….!

Scott: What's the deal dude? You had us all worrying that y-

Lightning: Sha - Please! Why would you even think that?!

Scott: Well, a lot of deaths have been happening recently for unknown reasons.

Sam: Yeah, we just didn't want to assume the worst!

B: What's the meaning of this…..?

Lightning: Oh, I don't feel no good, so I decided to sleep In!

Dawn placed her hand on Lightning's forehead.

Dawn: You don't seem to have a fever. You don't think It has to do with…..

Scott: No, come on! The bite would have nothing to do with this! Let's see the bite anyway.

Lightning had his good arm tucked In the covers of his bed. When he pulled It out, everyone knew It was overgrown…

Dawn: Oh God!

Scott:…Ummm….I've sure If he just…Uhh….Rest here some more, It will go away…..

Lightning: Lightning agrees with Freckles! Now, Lightning needs to rest-

Lightning was cut-off when he and everyone else noticed It got a whole lot darker all of a sudden…

Lightning: Nite time already…?

Dawn, Sam, Scott, and B left Lightning at the cabin, just to see a large, unidentified object flying through the sky. Cameron and Jo also noticed the "thing" passing by…

Jo: What the…..

Scott: A blimp…?

Cameron:…Actually, It looks like a Zeppelin….

Chris: Actually, your both wrong!

Chris lowered a ladder down from the "thing" and started walking down from It, to face the campers.

Chris: It's the Chris McLean Mobile Air Command Center, or, just CMMACC for short….

Chris noticed that Lightning was missing from what Is left of the Toxic Rats….

Chris: I can see that Lightning does not want to participate today….

Dawn: No, It's not that! He's not feeling so good, so he thought It would be good If he would just rest for now….

Chris continued to eye the Toxic Rats suspiciously, as If they were lying right to his face….

Chris: (Mumbling under his breath) Of course…..

Jo was the only one who heard Chris say something…

Jo: The guy has a prothstetic arm, and another one that's probably Infected, leave him alone!

Chris: Okay, okay!

Chris decided to change the conversation between everyone….

Chris: (Clears throat) Your first part of the challenge Is to build flying device out of whatever you find In the dump, for our aerial obstacle course! To demonstrate this, Is Total Drama classic competitor, Heather!

Heather Is seen where Chris was a moment ago, at the top of the steps leading from the CMMACC. The campers, however, didn't seem to arouse when they saw her….

Scott: (Sarcastically) Whoooo….

Chris then, put a jetpack on Heather's back, which made her launch In and around giant rings that were on fire. She eventually crashed Into the ground, violently.

Dawn: Ummm, are you sure this Is safe….?

Chris: Of course, It's completely safe…..I guess…

Everyone looked at each other, nervously of what would happen.

Chris: Well, let's start making our way to the dump!

The remaining campers started heading to the dump to start. Once they made It there, they saw Chris holding a bag of garbage.

Scott: How did you get here before us….?

Chris: Magic!

Scott rolled his eyes at Chris's remark.

Chris: Everyone, get In a line, and start digging through this trash until you find a card. This certain card will tell you which flying device you will make!

The contestants all stood In line, waiting to see what card they get. Sam was first. He reached Into the bag…..

Sam: A hot air balloon…? Seriously….

Dawn: A plane. Let me Inform you that Is Impossible to build….

B: A helicopter….

Cameron: A rocket, cool!

Scott:…..The Hell, a bird?! How am I suppose to build a bird?!

Jo:…..There's no more cards In here…

Chris: Oh right, sorry! Looks like you have to share with your fellow teammate!

Jo just shrugged.

Chris: Everyone should now, start looking for their parts for their flying machines!

The campers set out to find their parts for the challenge.

Dawn: (Looking around In a pile of junk) Hmmm…I need a cockpit, wings, landing gear, and an engine. Now, where am I going to find those things…

Dawn looks a little to her right, In which she notices all the parts that she needs….

Dawn: Wow, that's slightly convient…..

Meanwhile, Scott was having a little trouble, building his bird and all…..

Scott: A bird, a bird, a bird, how can I build a bird?!

Scott notices two seagulls relaxing on a pile of junk.

Scott: Birds have wings, so….I can make wings for myself! Genius!

Scott ripped off a big piece of hair from the two seagulls, which made them attack cry In pain. In the mean time, Sam was having more trouble then Scott…

Sam: (Rummaging through a pile of trash) Oh, It's worthless, I'm never going to build a hot air balloon!

Sam then noticed a heat source, and a parachute…

Sam: Unless…..

B: Almost done…There!

B had already finished his helicopter. It was made out of an old, rusty motorcycle with a giant fan mechanically attached to It. Jo and Cameron both found….

Cameron: A 747 engine! That's what we need for the rocket! I'll check If the systems seem to work.

Cameron peeked Inside the engine and found that nothing looked like It would malfunction, so he proceeded to use It as he and Jo's rocket. Eventually, everyone finished their flying devices. Dawn put together the cockpit, wings, landing gear, and the engine with a hot glue gun. Scott made two giant wings for each arm by gluing the bird feathers to each wing, and two harness straps for his arms. Sam made his hot air balloon from the heat source that ran fine and the parachute. He also used a broken wheelchair as a means for comfort. All Cameron had to do was attach a springy, old chair to the top of the engine.

Jo: (Referring to the rocket) Wow, great work Cameron!

Cameron: Thanks Jo!

Jo: Are you…You know…..still sad about Mike and Zoey….?

Cameron: Yeah, I am. But, since you can carry on to our team without Brick….I guess I can try to carry on without….them…

Cameron's head was now facing down at the muddy floor, looking sad. Jo tried to comfort him…

Jo: Hey, It's okay…..Look…I know that Zoey and Mike are In a better place now. Where they can be together In happiness…..

Cameron:…Your right Jo….It's wrong to think of a selfish thing for myself…..What's Important Is their relationship with each other…I can just wonder how Dawn feels…

Jo:…..What do you mean "how Dawn feels"….?

Cameron: Oh, sorry….Dawn told me a secret….and I told myself I wouldn't tell anyone else….

Jo: But were friends….you can tell me….

Cameron: Well…okay….

Cameron explained to Jo all about what Dawn had told him and how her teammates didn't believe her.

Jo: Is this all true about….the deaths…..?

Cameron: Yep, Dawn didn't sound like she was kidding…..

In Confessional:

Jo: Wait a minute, Dawn knew about Brick and everyone else's death and didn't do a thing about It! Instead, she complained about how It was her fault! I'm going to keep an close eye on Weirdo Girl….

End Of Confessional

Chris: (Watching Jo and Cameron from the CMMACC) Wow, they have really built a strong bond after death after death….

Chef: Yeah, I know huh.

Heather was standing behind Chris and Chef and noticed the million dollars just sitting there. She hatched a plan! She quickly grabbed one of Chris's jemmies, and knocked out Chef and Chris, threw them out of the CMMACC, which resulted In them hitting the ground, hard.

Heather: See you later losers! I got the money!

Scott: Uh, Chris, Heather's got your blimp.

Chris: Whatever, I got It cheap off eBay.

Sam: And the money.

Chris: Not my money.

Dawn: And your jemmies…

Chris: My jemmies! Okay, screw the aerial obstacle course! Your part of the challenge Is to stop Heather! You can use these as weapons! Their Mutant Fire Breathing Goat Eggs!

The contestants wasted no time. They hopped on their flying devices, got some eggs, and were off. B was the first one to start flying, followed by Dawn, Cameron & Jo, Sam, and Scott.

Heather: Oh shit! Losers, 12:00!

Heather stood slightly out of the CMMACC's door and began chucking jemmies at B, Sam, Dawn, Scott, and Cameron & Jo.

Heather: Eat this, bozos!

One of the jemmies hit the heat source that Sam was using for his hot air balloon, causing a big dent. The collision made the heat source too hot, which led to leading the parachute on fire.

Sam: Oh crap! Man down! Man down!

Sam started to fall towards the water, until Dawn saved him by grabbing on to his arm and not letting go.

Dawn: SAM! (Grabbing Sam's arm)

Sam: Wha-Oh, thanks Dawn!

Dawn pulled Sam In her plane, as the both watched his hot air balloon crash Into the ocean.

B tried getting out of the way of Heather's shots, but It was no use. One of the jemmies got stuck In the giant fan. B had no other choice but to get In close to the blimp, and jump, and grab the door that Heather was standing out of. It worked. B was now In the blimp with Heather. Meanwhile, Scott tried throwing the eggs, but It had no effect on the blimp.

Scott: What are eggs going to do against a freaking blimp?

Scott noticed Jo and Cameron were gaining up on him.

Jo: (Passing Scott) See you later, Bird Boy!

Scott: (Talking In his mind) Crud….

Meanwhile, B and Heather met face to face Inside the blimp….

B: Can you please hand me the case?

Heather: Are you actually trying to reason with me?! Pfffft! I, after all, deserve this money! I was robbed of It In the first place!

B: Please, let's not start making funny business…

Heather: Funny business?! Want to hear something that really Is funny!

B: What…..?

Heather: He's been playing you and all your fiends from the very start you came on the Island! He's the one who has been killing everyone!

B: Who Is It?! Who?!

Heather: Well, Its-

Heather's conversation with B was Interrupted when something In Heather's mind just went off. It made her scream In and pain, and made her smash Into the controls for the blimp. Finally, the thing In Heather's mind, made her just collapse to the floor. B ran over to her side. He felt her pulse..

B: She's dead…..!

Meanwhile, with Cameron and Jo…

Jo: Your doing great Cam! Passing Bird Boy and all…

Cameron: Than-

Cameron was Interrupted when something seemed like It jumped out of no where and flew right Into his vision. Little did Cameron know, he was going to crash Into Dawn's plane…

Jo: CAMERON, LOOK OUT!

Cameron: Hu-WHHHHAAAAAAA!

Sam: Dawn! LOOK! What are we going to do?!

Dawn: Sam listen….We have to jump…!

Sam: What?! Are you crazy?! That's a long drop!

Dawn: Yeah, but you don't want to crash and burn do you?!

Sam: You make a good point….

Sam and Dawn jumped out of the plane.

Jo: Come on, let's do what they are doing!

Jo crabbed Cameron by his sweater and jumped out of the rocket. The two flying devices hit each other, causing them to both explode. Dawn, Sam, Jo, and Cameron where all screaming In terror of their drop.

Scott: (Still throwing eggs at the blimp) Well…This sucks…!

Dawn: Scott!

Scott: Dawn?!

Scott looked and saw that Dawn and Sam and Jo and Cameron were falling.

Scott: Don't worry, I'll come and get cha!

Scott flapped his wings over to where Dawn and "everyone" else were…

Scott: Alright, since my arms are preoccupied, Dawn, you grab hold of my leg!

Dawn grabbed his leg as hard as she could. Sam also grabbed hold of Dawn's hand. Jo grabbed hold of Sam's hand. And Cameron grabbed hold of Jo's hand. Scott slowly started falling downwards Into the water. Scott's bird wings fell off In the process of being wet from the ocean.

Dawn: Thank you Scott!

Dawn gave Scott a hug. In which Scott hugged back. Meanwhile In the blimp, B looked at the broken controls of the blimp. But, before he could get out It was already too late. The CMMACC had crashed Into the ocean. Dawn, Scott, Sam, Jo, and Cameron all watched In horror.

Dawn: B…No….

Scott: He…..He could still be fine…..

At that moment, the CMMACC began to set on fire, and eventually blow up.

Dawn: B!

Dawn tried to swim towards the CMMACC, but Scott and Sam both held her back.

Dawn: Let me go, I can still save him! I can!

Scott: I'm sorry Dawn…

Scott gave Dawn a comfort hugged, which she hugged him back….

Dawn: I could have saved him! I could have!

Scott watched Dawn hug him back. He gave a sad look to Sam, Jo, and Cameron. To which they gave a sad face back to him. Everyone watched as the fire burned the CMMACC to a crisp…

Sam:…Goodbye B…..Old Friend…..

Meanwhile, Lightning wasn't feeling to good In the cabin….

Lightning: Uhhhh…..uhhh….uuhhhh…..

Next thing he knew, Lightning was standing In the middle of what appeared to be, a completely white room.

Lightning: Hello! Is there anybody here?!

Pops: Hello Lightning!

Lightning: Pops! How you doing?

Pops: Lightning, I'll never forget you…

Lightning: Wait…..What you talking about…..?

Pops: You were the best son I ever had….I love you…

Lightning's dad started to disappear.

Lightning: Wait dad, where are you going?! W…ha…t…s…happ…

Before Lightning knew It he awoke from his dream. But fell Into another nightmare. He was foaming at the mouth, and had red eyes. But, Before Lightning could do anything he found himself…..dead…..


	11. Man and Girl Hunt

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

Dawn, Scott, Sam, Jo, and Cameron all watched sadly as Lightning's dead body was hauled of to somewhere by Chris's Interns. Dawn was looking at the ground as Scott put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

In Confessional:

Dawn: I've should have known that the sore on Lightning's arm would be his downfall! I just hope he can hear me say that…I'm sorry…..

End Of Confessional

In Confessional:

Scott: (Rubbing the back of his neck) Geez….I didn't know the bite would actually….you know….kill him…!

End Of Confessional

In Confessional:

Jo: Okay, I'm seriously getting curious about Dawn! I think she may be hiding this "I want to help you" person, just so nobody can expect her to actually be the person who killed the others! I swear to God, If she hurts one more person, I'll seriously make her feel everyone else's pain!

End Of Confessional

Chris: (To the campers) Apparently, Lightning's bump hade a special disease In It that poisoned his bloodstream. Lightning will be missed…

There was a moment of silence between them. Chris wanted to change the subject and fast.

Chris: But, today Is a very special day, because the teams are officially split! That's right It's every man and woman for themselves!

The campers didn't look too excited by Chris's statement. Chris then led the contestants to five kitchen tables and started explaining the challenge…

Chris: Today, you have to cook and eat what ever It Is that you find In the forest, any questions?

All of the campers raised their hands.

Chris: Good! Now, move out!

The contestants fled Into the forest In order to find what they were going to make…

Dawn: (Looking around the forest at her options) Hmmm…(Notices a tree) I guess I can make something semi-safe…like a salad…?!

In Confessional:

Dawn: I know, I shouldn't kill Mother Earth's babies, but now…..I guess I don't really have a choice. Plus, I don't want to harm an innocent animal.

End Of Confessional

Scott: Now, what can I get for my dish…..?

Scott noticed a normally looking raccoon run Into a bush and he hatched a plan. He pulled out his pocket knife and started slowly walking towards the bush the animal ran Into a moment ago. He pounced Into the bush, just at the exact moment when the raccoon ran away from Scott.

Scott: Hey, get back here!

Scott started chasing the raccoon to where ever It led.

Sam: Chris doesn't know what he's talking about, there Is nothing to serve In this damn forest!

Sam didn't even notice that Scott was coming towards his way, neither did he. They both bumped Into each other.

Scott: Oww…..

Sam: Sorry about that bro.

Scott: It's fine, do you know what thing your serving for this God forsaken challenge?

Sam: No, I'm still looking, you?

Scott: I'm trying to catch a raccoon!

Sam: Your seriously going to serve and eat a mutant raccoon?

Scott: Chill out, the stupid animal doesn't even look mutated.

Sam: Looks can be deceiving Scott….

Scott rolled his eyes.

Scott: Yeah, well, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I have to catch a rodent!

Scott ran off Into the forest, away from Sam. Sam kept wondering the forest, until he noticed something that stood out from everything else. It was a big, black building.

Sam: What the Hell…? How hasn't anyone noticed this before….?

Sam walked up to the mysterious building and put his ear to It. He heard voices…

?: This Is excellent! So many have died, It's going accordingly to plan! Only a couple more!

Sam:…Wha-

Sam backed up from the building and tripped on a tree stump.

?: What was that?!

Sam got worried and started running as fast as he could away from the place. The people didn't see who It was.

?: It must have been one of the them?!

?: What do we do now?! If one of them knows, he tell the others!

?: Don't worry, I've got a plan! It's now or never!

In Confessional:

Sam: Oh MY GOD! THOSE GUYS ARE THE KILLERS! If only I had a good picture of their faces. I have to warn Dawn!

End Of Confessional

Sam rushed back to where the kitchen tables where. Dawn was the only one there, she was mixing her salad with a plastic fork and spoon In a bowl.

Sam: Dawn, Dawn! I have something to tell you!

Dawn: What Is It Sam?!

Sam: I saw a big black building In the forest. I heard these two guys talking In there. Saying stuff like "only a few more contestants to kill"!

Dawn: Oh my! Quick, have you warn any of the other contestants?!

Sam: No, I thought you should be the first one to know. But, I'll go right now and warn them!

Sam jetted back Into the forest.

Dawn: (Talking In her mind) A big black building…What does It mean….?

Dawn lost track of her thoughts when she heard someone coming over to her, It was Scott.

Scott: Hey there Moonbeam. What you doing?

Dawn: Oh, hi Scott. I'm getting my salad ready for the challenge.

Dawn noticed Scott was awfully dirty….

Dawn: What happened to you…..?

Scott: I tried chasing down a raccoon for my dish. But, the little bastard got away!

Scott noticed that Dawn's jaw was dropped…

Scott:…..What…?

Dawn: How could you try and kill an animal?! They are living and breathing things like you and me!?

Scott just shrugged his shoulders at Dawn's remark. Meanwhile, Cameron was still looking for his food.

Cameron: What could I cook?

He noticed some toxic mushrooms stuck to a tree.

Cameron: I got It! I can make a quiche out of those mushrooms! If only I could reach them!

Cameron kept trying to jump and grab them, but It wouldn't work. He then noticed Sam running towards him.

Sam: Cameron! Look, you have to listen too me, okay!

Cameron: Anything Sam, what's up?

Sam: I spotted a black building In the forest and I heard some guys talk about a plan Involving everyone dead!

Cameron: Who were these guys….?

Sam: I don't know, I didn't see them.

Cameron: Hmmm….So what your saying Is be aware of your surroundings, and expect the unexpected.

Sam:….Yeah…..That…Here.

Sam pulled the mushrooms off of the tree and handed them to Cameron.

Cameron: Thanks Sam.

Sam: No problem.

Cameron ran back to the kitchen tables. He cooked up a fantastic looking quiche. Everyone was at the kitchen tables. Scott, Sam, and Jo pretty much gave up on trying to find something to cook. Dawn had finished her salad. She went to talk to Jo.

Dawn: Hi Jo. Your aura Is reflecting a lot of hate towards someone. Care to talk?

Jo: Oh, just cut the crap already Dawn!

Dawn:…..What do you mean…..?

Jo: I'm on to your trick.

Dawn: Trick? What are you talking about?

Jo: I know that you have something to do with everyone's death! I'm even starting to think that you killed them all!

Dawn: WHAT?!

Jo: You heard me Princess.

Dawn: I did not, you don't underst-

Jo: Oh but I think that I do! How come the night before Brick died you said to me "If you don't tell him your feelings, your going to lose him" or how Mike get crushed by that boulder and didn't bother to help him!?

Dawn: Jo, listen your looking at this dilemma the wrong way! I would never do a thing to hurt anyone!

Jo: If you hurt anyone else, I will personally make you feel pain!

Dawn didn't reply back. Instead, she back away slowly from her, back to her kitchen table. Chris came to where the contestants at.

Chris: Looks like Dawn and Cameron only wanted to participate In this challenge.

Scott: It's not that, It's just-

Chris: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Since only two out of five people actually give a shit, they don't have to wear these!

Sam: Tracking collars.

Chris: Yep!

Chris handed Scott, Sam, and Jo a collar. Which they applied to their necks.

Jo: Why do we have to wear these?

Chris: Because, for the second part of the challenge, you have to race to the finish line, while being hunted like wild animals by Chef.

Chef appeared from the bushes, riding a RV roller, holding a special looking gun.

Sam: The Hell Is Chef holding….?

Chris: Glad that you mentioned that Sam. He's holding a spaghetti blaster.

Chef: This baby shoots linguini like no ones business!

Chris: He will be tracking you by your special collars! Now, we would allow all of you a ten second head start! Go!

The campers flew off Into the forest, In search of the finish line.

Chris:…..three.…two.….one, go get them Chef!

Chef did as he was told. While everyone was running, Dawn was walking very slowly. Scott decided to aid her.

Scott: What's the matter Moonbeam? You don't have to worry about getting tracked, unlike me, Game Junkie, and Man Lady.

Dawn: It's not about that, Scott.

Scott: Then what…?

Dawn:…You know when I told you and "everyone" else about how I came from the future and planned to make It a brighter one…?

Scott: Oh, that. Look, I can see now that you weren't joking about that shit.

Dawn:…But Jo said that I practically killed everyone Instead of trying to save them….I think she might actually be….true….

Scott: Dawn, Jo doesn't know what she talking about. She Is just blinded by rage. It's not your fault.

Dawn:….Thanks Scott…..

Scott: Anytime. Now, let's get to winning this challenge!

Dawn nodded her head up and down and started running with Scott. Meanwhile, Jo met up with Cameron to talk…

Jo: Cameron.

Cameron: Yeah Jo.

Jo: Do you exactly trust Dream Girl?!

Cameron: Dawn, yes of course. Why would you bring her up?

Jo: Oh, I just wanted you to know that she has been acting suspicious about everyone's death. I have a feeling that she has been the one doing these crimes!

Cameron: Wait, Dawn wouldn't kill a thing! And besides I need to tell you something, It's even about the killings!

Jo: What Is It?!

Cameron: Well, Sam told me-

Cameron's ramble was cut off when they saw spaghetti fly by, barely missing them.

Jo: No time to talk now, we got to go!

Jo and Cameron both ran as fast as they could from the psycho chef. Sam wasn't as lucky as them. Spaghetti was all over his face, he couldn't see a thing.

Sam: AHHHHH! THE GLASSES, THEY DO NOTHING!

Sam fall right on his face, knocking him out cold.

Chef: One loser down, four more to go!

Dawn couldn't fight off the urge anymore. She collapsed on the ground and tried to catch her breath.

Dawn:…..huh….…huh….

Scott: Tired….?

Dawn:….Yeah…..It's….just-

Before Dawn could finish her sentence, Scott had already pick her up and placed her on his back.

Scott: Better…..?

Dawn: Yeah, but, doesn't this bother you….?

Scott: Nah, It's like you hardly weigh anything…

Dawn gently smiled at Scott's….compliment? It wasn't long before they reached the finish line.

Scott: Sweet, the finish line!

Scott lowered Dawn down from his shoulders.

Scott: You could cross It first.

In Confessional:

Dawn: Wow, Scott really has changed from a selfish, jerk Into a kind and caring person!

End Of Confessional

Dawn: No Scott, you've done enough for me. You deserve at least victory.

Scott: No, how about we cross It together!

The Dream Girl smiled at the Trailer Boy. They walked up to the finish line and crossed. The pole connected to the line started to ring. Chris then showed up from the forest.

Chris: Looks like the two love birds decided to cross the finish together. (Sarcastically) How adorable.

Chris's remark earned a death scowl from both Dawn and Scott. Cameron and Jo later showed up at the spot where the finish was.

Chris: Now, everyone meet up In the cafeteria. If I'm not there don't worry, I'll be there eventually.

Chris left Into the forest.

Sam:…..Huh…What I missed….?

Scott: We have to meet the stooge In the cafeteria.

The Contestants all meet up In the cafeteria. They were all waiting for Chris. They were sitting at the same table that they Toxic Rats always sat at. There was cups of water left for everyone. Twenty minutes went by…

Cameron: Your not thirsty….?

Dawn: It's not that, I just feel ne-

Scott: Ugh, when is the fag going to be here?!

Sam: Yeah, we've been waiting here for what, twenty minutes already?!

Jo: Stop bitching, both of you!

Outside, the mysterious figure was lightning a match, and threw the cigarette under the cafeteria.

Dawn: I'll be right back.

Dawn left from the café and started making her way towards the confessional cam.

Dawn: (sniffing) Is that….smoke?!

Moonbeam looked towards the forest, not knowing that the smoke was coming towards the cafeteria not the forest. She ran as fast as she could, but It seemed that she could not reach the spot that the smoke she thought was coming from.

Dawn: Hmmm…..If It's not coming from the forest then whe-

Dawn cut herself off when she saw a giant puff of smoke coming from the café.

Dawn:…OH…..GOD..!

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She eventually reached the café, only for her to see It on fire. She ran Inside the burning café, not worrying about the fire or smoke. She saw Scott, Sam, Jo, and Cameron's body, buried underneath the rubble. She carried out one by one everyone's body. She felt everyone's pulse, which was fine. But…..She didn't feel Cameron's pulse…..

Dawn: Cameron…..Cameron….Cameron! For the LOVE OF GOD! CAMERON PLEASE DON'T DIE!…C….Cameron….

In Confessional:

Dawn:….I should have told everyone that the water was filled with negative energy….I'm an idiot!

End Of Confessional

Jo awoke from her slumber, just to see Dawn holding Cameron's body.

Jo: CAMERON! DAWN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Dawn didn't answer her, she just kept starring at Cam's body, looking sad.

Jo:….YOU BASTARD!

Jo quickly got up from the ground, and pounced on Dawn. She held her up by her sweater collar and started punching her harshly. Dawn didn't bother to fight back, that was until both Scott and Sam woke from their sleep.

Scott: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!

Jo: STAY OUT OF THIS, TRAILER TRASH!

Sam: JO, STOP!

Scott and Sam each grabbed Jo's arms and held her back.

Jo: LET ME GO YOU LOSERS! I KILL YOU, DAWN! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL YOU!

Dawn was just staring at Jo with her two black eyes. She was on her knees, and didn't say a word.

Sam: Jo, calm down! It's not her fault!

Jo was released from Scott and Sam's grip. She gave a terrifying, deadly last look to Dawn and stormed off to her cabin. Scott quickly rushed up to Dawn and hugged her as hard as he could.

Scott: (To Dawn) We have to get you and Cameron to a nurse! You look really hurt!

Sam: No, Cameron's…Dead?! OH JESUS!

Dawn, again, didn't say a single word to anyone. She released herself from Scott's grip and started wandering off to wherever. Scott and Sam both looked at each other with worried faces on.


	12. The End Part 1

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

Sam and Jo were fast asleep In their cabins, Scott on the other hand couldn't sleep for the life of him. He was to worried about Dawn. She hasn't come back since yesterday when the challenge ended.

Scott: (Hand running through his hair)…..Uhhh….When Is Moonbeam going to be back…..?

This remark from Scott woke Sam and Jo up from their sleep.

Sam: I'm sure she's fine. She probably Is just going out for a walk. You know how she Is with nature.

Scott: Yeah, but at this hour?! It's pitch freaking black!

Jo gave an irritated sigh towards The Gamer and Trailer Boy.

Jo: Who cares what that freak Is doing. She's probably out ruining more people's life's.

Sam:…..What are you talking about….?

Jo: Don't you see?! Dawn Is the one behind all of this! The deaths, It was all her doing!

Scott: Are you deranged?! I don't believe for a second that Dawn would even let the idea of killing her friends enter her mind!

Jo just laughed.

Jo: Oh Scott, stupid, stupid Scott. It's funny how who try to stick up for your girlfriend, when you so obviously know she's the culprit! Your stubbornness annoys me!

Scott: You bitch! How dare you talk to anyone that way, especially Dawn!

Jo: How I talk that way?! Well, all I can say Is-

Jo got all up In Scott's face.

Jo: I learned from the best!

Jo and Scott would have started punching each other, If Sam hadn't interfered.

Sam: Guys, guys! We all just need to calm down. Fighting Isn't going to solve our problems!

Jo:…..Is that what your dead LOVE BIRD, DAKOTA TOLD YOU!

Sam: SHUTUP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT DAKOTA THAT WAY!

Jo: And what Is a stupid redneck and a fat gamer nerd going to do about It?! Huh?! I'm waiting!

The three would have had a all out fist war, If they hadn't heard a familiar voice….

?: STOP!

The three stooges all turned their heads In the direction of the voice. It was Dawn. She still had the two black eyes that Jo delivered to her.

Dawn: Look, I know these deaths have been effecting everyone. But, If we don't stick together as a team, the people who committed these crimes will know that their plans…..are working.

Sam:…..Dawn's right.

Scott:…We should work as a team.

Dawn, Scott, and Sam all put their hands In a circle.

Dawn:…..Jo…How bout It…..?

Jo:…..No…..Why shoul-

But, before Jo could finish her sentence, they heard Chris's voice coming from outside.

Chris: Up and At Em, campers! It's partly sunny out, which means perfect weather for a challenge!

After Scott, Sam, and Jo got changed out of their pajamas, they met Chris standing outside of their cabin.

Chris: Looks like were down to the final four! Can't you just feel the excitement rising?!

The campers didn't look amused.

Chris: Well, then, I guess not!

Jo: Can we just get to the stupid challenge already?!

Chris: Okay, okay….Gosh! Your challenge Is to race to the other side of the island for a very special surprise!

Sam:….That's It….?

Chris: Yep! And I'm sure this will be a treat, for being such good campers!

With that, McLean rushed off Into the forest, leaving the remaining cast to themselves. They decided to walk and talk.

Scott: What do you think the "special surprise" Is?

Sam: I don't know. Maybe It's something special since were the remaining four…?

Scott: Or maybe Chris Is going to admit he needs to come out of the closet!

This made everyone laugh, even Jo.

Dawn: I can sense In his aura that Is good for him, but yet, horrible for us!

Jo just rolled her eyes.

Jo: Oh, here we go with the pointless aura thing! You really need to cut that stupid shit out!

Scott: Hey! This Is who she Is, you don't like It, tough!

Dawn put her shoulder on Scott's. She then turned and faced Jo.

Dawn:…Jo…I know the pain and agony that you are going through, we all felt this feeling of hurt. But, I can't be your punching bag. I'm very sorry for what happened to your friends…..

Jo's face blew up red In anger, but quickly faded away.

Jo:…Oh…I'm sorry Dawn. It's just…..I feel as If I could have done something, you know. Something that you could have saved Brick, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, and many more….

Sam: That's the same way I felt about Dakota…..

Dawn: So, you see Jo. They are In a better place, now. I'm sure that don't want you to act this way. They want you to be strong.

Jo:….Thanks Dawn…..I feel much better now….

In Confessional:

Jo: I can now see that…I was wrong about her.

End Of Confessional.

In Confessional:

Dawn: Jo's aura Is becoming much more clear now, I'm just happy she's not that sad anymore….

End Of Confessional.

The campers then made It to where Chris had told them to be. There was nothing but a giant spot on the ground, surrounded by trees.

Scott: Where's captain faggot…?

Just then, the ground started to shake rather harshly.

Sam: Earthquake!

Jo: Wait….Look!

All of a sudden, a giant temple pierced through the soil of Camp Wawanakkwa. The temple was huge, almost ripping through the clouds. The temple was covered In dirt. No One other than Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were both standing on top of the temple.

Chris: You like It Dawn?!

Chef: Yeah, we made It especially for you!

They both shared a laugh.

Scott: Dawn, what do they mean?!

Dawn: I don't know…..

Chris noticed Dawn was dumfounded by what they were talking about.

Chris: Oh, Dawn, you still don't know! Don't you get It!

Dawn:…What…What do you mean….?

Chris: We did It! We were the ones who murdered all of the contestants! HA HA HA !

Dawn's black eyes both widened at what Chris had said.

Sam: You….You sick BASTARDS!

Jo: WHO CAUSED ALL THIS SUFFERING!

Chris: Oh, but we didn't do It alone. Little Blond Princess made our job so much easier!

Scott, Sam, and Jo all faced dawn. Scott was the only one who decided to speak back to Chris.

Scott:…What do you mean…?!

Chris: Not warning Dakota about the bomb In the snowball! Not sensing that Brick's backpack would lead Into his own demise! Or not even trying to help Mike not get crushed by the boulder, and oh so many more! Thank you Dawn, you really made a difference!

Scott: (To Chris) But why would you do this….To us…?!

Chris: Because I thought that the old cast was getting too clingy. So, I thought, why not get a whole new cast of losers for a new season, who weren't going to suspect a thing! And I was right!

Dawn decided to finally speak to Chris.

Dawn:…So that's It…..Your plan basically was…To make us suffer sick and demeaning challenges, just to kill us all In the end! But, I still don't understand…What about the temple, and the demon that was Inside Mike….What did those have to do with your plan…?!

Chris: Simple! The last episode of this season was suppose to be the finale, a. k. a, the finale of you and your friends! Since not one died on the show, I thought It would be fun to have all of you gathered In an arena, and let the mutated animals run loose, obviously resulting In death! But, from the very start, He told me that you were trouble! He told me that I should hit you where It really hurts, your friends! Then, ending you! I do love hurting pathetic train wrecks like you!

Dawn was just stunned.

Dawn:…..You really don't expect this to go unnoticed! Parents of these teens watch this show, they'll sue!

Chris: I'm a very wealthy man, Dawn! I would get out In two weeks, tops!

Dawn stayed silent, and noticed the death glares Sam and Jo were sending her way.

Chris: This temple Is where he will be reborn onto this Earth, taking my body In the process! So, what do you say, Dawn?! One final match, the battle to end all battles, the BATTLE THAT WILL DEICDED THE FATE…OF THE FUTURE! I'LL BE WAITING, BUT NOT FOR LONG! HA HA HA HA !

Scott: So….Are you going to face that psycho…?

Dawn:….Yes…Now, I will avenge all!

To Be Continued….


	13. The End Part 2

Total Drama Revenge Of The Island

Dawn: (Talking In her mind) This Is It! This Is where I finally face that insane host and avenge everyone! I will not let you down mysterious figure that sent me here, I will keep fighting until death-

Dawn lost her train of thoughts when a certain Red Head spoke to her….

Scott: Are you sure you want to do this…..I mean…What If he kills you…..?! Please….I don't want to lose you…..

Scott was on the point of crying his eyes out, until Dawn spoke back to him….

Dawn: I don't want to lose you either, Scott. But this Is something I have to do. But, even If I die, don't even think for a second that I would leave you.

Scott and Dawn started hugging each other and crying at the same time. Until, Dawn had to let go….

Dawn: (Crying)…..I love you, Scott….

Dawn gave the Ginger a final kiss to his cheek and started making her way to climb the tower.

Scott: (Whispering and crying)…I love you too…..Moonbe-Dawn….

Dawn stopped to where Sam was. He was sitting on a tree stump, looking sad.

Dawn:…..I'm sorry for all that has happened, Sam, I really am-

Dawn was cut off when Sam instructed her to stop by holding his hand up to her face.

Sam:….Save your sympathy…I won't be needing It…

Dawn wanted to say something but Sam interrupted her again….

Sam: Please…..Just go…

In Confessional:

Sam: I didn't like to be mad at her, but, what all that's going on….What can I do…..?

End Of Confessional.

Dawn didn't respond back. Instead, she just walked away from the Gamer. She made her way to where Jo was standing. Dawn, again, was about to speak, but Jo interrupted.

Jo: You know what, Dawn?! I trusted you for a second, I really did! But now, I see your lying, evil, fake bitch that doesn't care for the safety of others…So…..Why don't you just go? Leave on your hopeless battle to save what you've killed.

Dawn didn't know what to say. Jo's words hurt Dawn more than anything anyone has ever said to her. She just passed the Jock and started making her way to the temple. In a matter of minutes, climbing the temple, she was successfully at the top, where Chris and Chef were waiting. There was a giant table where Chris was standing at.

Chris: Well, well, well, look who decided to show up! What was keeping you? What, you had to say goodbye to your "friends"….pathetic…..

Dawn gave Chris a death glare, before he continued his speech….

Chris: THINK FAST!

Before Dawn knew It, Chef fired a tranquilizer dart that hit her on both of her legs and arms. This caused her to collapse.

Dawn:…..Uhhh….I can't…move….

Chris: Now, here's where the fun part begins! Chef, be a sport and soften Dawn, we wouldn't want Him to be displeased!

Chef: With pleasure!

AHHHHHHHH's echoed through the entire Island with grunts of pain. Scott noticed It was Dawn….

Scott: Dawn?! (To Sam and Jo) Guys, we have to help her!

Sam didn't answer the Red Head, but Jo did.

Jo: I don't know, I think she's getting what she deserves!

Scott: What Is your problem?! Do you think Cameron or Brick would let anything like this happen?! (To Sam) Or how about Dakota or B !? She's never meant to hurt either of you, yet you would sit back and laugh at her misery!? How can you be so cruel?!

Jo and Sam exchanged guilty expressions.

Scott: Well, I don't know about you two, But I'm at least going to TRY to help!

Scott then started making his way towards the temple, and tried to climb It, before…

Sam & Jo: WAIT!

Scott turned around to the Game Junkie and Man Lady.

Sam: Your absolutely right!

Jo: We will help!

Scott's frown of frustration turned Into a happy, smiling face. The three all started climbing the temple. They eventually reached the top, just to see Chef kicking Dawn's bloody and bruised body.

Scott: STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!

And without a second, Scott, Sam, and Jo all pounced on Chef's body and started punching him. Scott ran to Dawn's body was and held It In his arms.

Scott: Dawn are you okay?!

Dawn:….Uhhh….

Scott: What? I can't understand you?

Dawn:…Be…..Behind you…..

Scott turned around to see Chef with Jo and Sam all over him, ready to pounce on Scott. He quickly got out of the way, with Dawn's body. Irritated, Chef picked up Jo and Sam and dangled them off of to the edge.

Chef: Give me the girl, or else your friends die!

Worried, Scott looked at Dawn, who nodded her head up and down. He signed sadly, walked over to the insane and Chef and was about to hand her the body, until…..

Scott: I'd rather die!

Scott placed Dawn's body on the temple, then grabbed Chef and charged him right over the edge with him along. Jo and Sam landed safely back on the top of the temple.

Chef: AAAAAAHHHHHHAHHAHAH!

Dawn's beaten up eyes widened. She limbed over the edge and yelled….

Dawn: SCOOOOOOOOOOOOTT! NOOOOOOOO!

Jo, Dawn and Sam's eyes started to water. There was a brief moment of silence, until….

Chris: Hmm, pity! Good help Is so hard to find these days!

Dawn:….You…You SICK, HIDEOUS MONSTER!

Dawn charged at Chris, filled with anger, until she was knocked back down by what looked like a red tornado. It was aimed at Chris and fired right away.

Chris: YeS! Thhe Powewewrrr…Itt feeelelss soooo…..gooood!

His voice got deeper and deeper until there was a silent explosion. Once the smoked cleared, there was Chris, glowing with red energy, the same energy Mike had, but more powerful! He faced Dawn…

"Chris":…..You are Dawn….?!….I can sense that I am right…..Very well…I will DESTROY YOU!

Dawn was just shocked and stunned. There was so much negative energy coming from what was Chris.

Chris:…..This body….It's weak and hopeless….But for now, It will do…..!…..Now…..The rebirth of my new nation will begin so enough….all I need to do Is destroy Dawn!

Jo: IF YOU WANT DAWN, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!

Sam: YEAH…WHAT SHE SAID..!

"Chris" gave the most terrifying glare to Sam and Jo before turning to face Dawn again.

"Chris": THESE ARE YOUR FRIENDS…..? HA HA HA HA! THEY DON'T EVEN THOUGH THAT THEY JUST DUG THEIR OWN GRAVES!

"Chris" faced Jo and Sam ready to kill them Instantly, but Dawn Interrupted his action….

Dawn: NO STOP!

"Chris" faced Dawn.

Dawn: I'll…..I'll let you kill me…..just don't hurt them….

Dawn's remark made "Chris" chuckle.

"Chris": You're a brave girl, Dawn….but yet so very Idiotic! Tell me…What's the difference If they die now…..or later…?! You'll all met your doom!

With that, "Chris" made both of his eyes blink twice, which sent Sam and Jo off the edge of the temple.

Dawn: NOOOOOOOO!

"Chris": Ha ha ha ha! Just give up Dawn, the future and you will go up In flames! LET'S LET THE FIRST SACRIFICE OF MY NEW NATION BE…YOU!

"Chris" started throwing, punching, and kicking Dawn's already beat up body. She didn't really put up much of a fight because she didn't have much strength to begin with.

"Chris": Why aren't you fighting back?!

Dawn: Everyone that trusted and believed In me Is dead…How can I…

"Chris": He he he he, Ha ha ha ha! Your more of a push over then I thought! DIE DAWN!

"Chris" raised his fist and was about to deliver the final blow to Dawn. Until she fell Into a vision. Pictures of everyone that died went through her mind and she saw and remembered the mysterious figure trusting her. Dawn knew she had to win, for them. She opened her two black eyes and her eye color started to glow the color green. She grabbed "Chris's" fist and pushed him back, making him fall.

"Chris": AHAHAHHAH! YOU BITCH, YOU DARE-

"Chris's" speech to Dawn was Interrupted when a green light shot at Dawn. Next thing He knew, Dawn started hovering up from the top of the temple, and she was now, possessed by…..Mother Earth!

"Dawn": You have caused so much slaughter, you disgusting sore of depravity! You deserve the most foulest of tortures! You deserve defeat and death!

"Dawn" started charging up a powerful blast of her power and started shooting It at "Chris." He also shot his power back at "Dawn", but It was far too weak…

"Chris": AHHHH! Why….Why Isn't It having any effect on you!? My….power….Is…..fainting….AHHHHHHHH!

He was sucked back Into the depths of Hell along with his army, leaving Chris on the top of the temple. Mother Earth also left Dawn's body.

Chris: Dawn….Congratulations…..you've won the fourth season of…..Total Drama…..

Chris handed the Dawn the million dollar case.

Dawn:…I….I won….?!….You really think It's about the money?! You disgust me, McLean! You can't even admit defeat, with your last dieing breath!

Dawn through the million dollar case off of the temple.

Chris:…..HE HE HE…You think I lost….?!….Well, I think I won! With so many dead, my mission…Is….Accomplished-

Chris now lied on the floor, dead. Dawn just started at his corpse, looking guilty, until she saw the Great Mother Earth appear before her. Dawn couldn't find the words to say to her.

Mother Earth: Congratulations, Dawn! You have successful made the future a brighter one!

Dawn:….Wait…You were the one who sent me back In time?!

Mother Earth: Indeed! Since you have done such good deeds for you and everyone else, I will grant you one wish of your choosing!

Dawn: Well…I would ask nothing more than for the others, my friends, to have a new and happy life, but with the memory of all that has happened.

Mother Earth: Is that what you truly want?

Dawn: Yes, thank you Great Mother Earth!

And with that, Mother Earth, made a silent explosion which made the polluted and mutated environment Into a beautiful sight of nature. The mutated animals were turned Into their normal state. (Incase you don't get this part, she's Mother Earth, so It's no surprise that she cured the nature and animals.) Scott, Sam, and Jo never really died, but they lied at the bottom of the temple, a little injured. They noticed everything bad was turning good.

Scott: (Getting Up)…Dawn….She did It! She saved us….all!

Sam: (Also getting up) Yeah…..(chuckle)…..I guess she did-

Dakota:….Sam?

Sam:…D…Dakota?!

Sam and Dakota both saw each other from a distance, they ran to each other and began hugging and kissing each other.

Sam: (Crying tears of happiness) I'm missed you so much!

Dakota: (Crying tears of happiness also) I'm also missed you so much too! I'm so happy!

Scott saw Dakota and Sam embracing after a long period of time away, and just smiled at them.

Jo: What are you smiling about?

Scott: Huh? Oh, I just thought It was cute that their finally together. And speaking of finally together….Guess who's back?

Jo: What are you talking about-

Jo saw Brick and immediately knew what Scott was talking about. Brick yelled out Jo's name….

Brick: Jo!

Scott saw that Jo was blushing but she didn't call back Bricks name.

Scott: What's wrong?

Jo: It's just…What If his feelings about me have….you know….changed?!

Scott turned to Brick who was running to where he and Jo were, with a happy expression on his face.

Scott: Does that look like he has mixed feelings?

Jo smiled and thanked Scott, and began running towards Brick. They both hugged out of pure happiness.

Brick: I'm so happy that I get to see your wonderful face again.

Jo: The feelings mutual! I…..I really….really did miss you Brick-

Jo couldn't finish her sentence, because Brick had already touched his lips against hers.

Jo: Thanks for caring…Like what I said a couple of days ago….I love you, Brick!

Brick: As I do you, Jo!

The two kept hugging and kissing, hoping It would never end. Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were beginning to awake…

Zoey:…..Uhhh…..What….what happened-Cameron!? Cameron your alive!

Cameron: Huh?! Zoey! You're okay!

The two hugged each other, until Zoey noticed Mike sitting by the lake…

Zoey: I'm going to go see what's up with Mike.

Cameron: Cool, I'm going to see what's happening to the others!

Cameron started heading off to find the others. Zoey walked to where Mike was…..

Zoey:…..Mike…Are you okay…?

Mike didn't answer Zoey.

Zoey: Look, I know that you still have this demon, but we can overcome It!

Mike: No, Zoey, It's not that! It's like the demon and my MPD…Is gone! But….I don't understand how…..

Zoey:….Dawn! She must have cured you!

Mike stood up on his two feet, and shouted….

Mike: THANK YOU, DAWN!

Zoey then pulled Mike down to where she was and started kissing him. Mike didn't fight It at all. Zoey eventually broke the kiss between them….

Zoey: Come on, let's go see the others!

Mike: I was just thinking the same thing!

Zoey and Mike started heading towards the other side of the island. They saw Sam kissing Dakota, and Jo and Brick kissing. They also saw Scott and Cameron who were just smiling at the couples.

Scott: (To Mike and Zoey) Looks like you guys are fine.

Zoey and Mike both chuckled at Scott's remark. Everyone then saw Anne Maria, B, Lightning, and Staci start to get up…

Scott: Hey, you guys are finally starting to get up!

Lightning:…..Uhhh….My arm….Both of them, they are fixed!….How long has Lightning been out…?

Anne Maria: You weren't even sleeping, you were dead!

Lightning: Oh crap! Lightning needs to hit the gym!

This made all of the contestants laugh. Everyone started talking to one another, until they saw Dawn climbing down the temple, with Chris's now passed out body. They all looked at the Moonchild with happy faces, before charging at her, and hugging her out of pure joy! They lifted her up and threw her up and down Into the air, catching her every time she fell back down to the Earth.

Lightning: Wait a minute! If you were the only one that didn't sha-die, does that mean you win the four season?!

This made the contestants carefully put Dawn down back on the ground. They all looked at her, searching for an answer.

Dawn: Well, when I defeated Chris, he handed me the money and said that I was the winner of the fourth season of Total Drama. But, I thought to myself that, I wasn't a winner, not at all! I mean, I caused the people that I love, death! I think the real reason we entered this game was to met and have new people that would become part of our lives!

The contestants all looked at each other with happy faces, knowing that Dawn was indeed right. Dawn saw the money case on the dirt, when to It, picked It up, and tossed It on the grass.

Dawn: If what I said was the real reason you all came here, pass the money, and stand by me.

First one up was Mike, followed shortly by Zoey, Cameron, Staci, Sam, Dakota, Scott, B, Anne Maria, Brick, Jo, and then Lightning.

Scott: Why did you bring this spaz with you…?

Dawn: Oh, don't worry, his mind Is erased off all of the things he did to us. So, It's like this never happened. (Whispering softly to herself) Mother Earth made sure of that and Chef too for that matter…..

Chef:…Uhhhh…What did I do last night…? Oww! Why does my back feel like It's broken…..uhhh…..

Mike then grabbed everyone's attention by shouting…

Mike: Now, let's party!

All of the contestants and Chef cheered at Mike's statement. Later that night, everyone was having a good time. Chef was serving "food" at the snack counter. Everyone was accounted for, except for Dawn…

Scott: (To Sam) Sam. Have you seen Dawn?!

Sam: (To Scott) B told me that she's pondering her thoughts at the edge of the cliff.

Scott went to where Dawn was, just to she her meditating and talking to something….

Dawn: Thank you, Great Mother Earth, I couldn't have done this without you!

Dawn felt Scott's presence.

Dawn: The future Is starting to get brighter and brighter by the living second, Scott.

Scott let out a chuckle.

Scott: So…..Ummm…..I glad that your…..you know….not dead…

Scott was blushing with every little stutter, which made Dawn laughed every time.

Dawn: I'm glad I don't have to leave a wonderful person like you.

Scott: You….You mean that….?

Dawn: Of course I do, Scott! I did say I love you and guess what-

Dawn caught Scott by surprise when she touched her lips to the ginger's.

Dawn: I still do.

With that, Dawn walked back to where the other contestants where, leaving Scott surprised. The next morning, Chef woke everyone up and escorted them Into the yacht.

Chef: Now, Is everyone ready to go?!

Everyone: Yes!

Even Chris McLean was ready. As the yacht left, Dawn stared at the island…..

Dawn: Goodbye Camp Wawanakkwa….

Dawn was Interrupted when Scott taped her on her shoulder, told her a joke, which made her, B, Staci, Sam, Dakota, and everyone else laugh. As Camp Wawanakkawa was fading Into the distance…

THE END!

Heather: (Rising from the water)….Hey, what did I miss….?


End file.
